


The Cycle of Love

by GreyGal83



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent is Your Sister, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Chris Argent is Your Father, F/M, Fluff, Kate Argent is Your Aunt, Lies, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Original Hunter Family, Secrets, Smut, True Mates, You and Derek Have History, kate argent is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGal83/pseuds/GreyGal83
Summary: You always thought love was supposed to be easy and fulfilling, not complicated and painful. You guess that the reality of love is simply just two people playing with fire. Even if you, or others, are burned in the process, and the love you share turns into hate; fate will find a way to draw you back together like magnets-- begging you to return to the intimacy of one another even when you know that the heartache will soon follow. It's nothing more than a never-ending, burning cycle of love.Forced to return to Beacon Hills to uphold the code, you come face-to-face with the man that hates you with the same intensity that he once had when he loved you.You pray that you can uphold your duty and keep your secrets safe as the cycle begins again.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Reader, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Original Female Character(s), Chris Argent/Reader, Derek Hale/Reader, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Returning to Beacon Hills

Staring out the car window as you see the, _‘Beacon Hills Welcomes You!’,_ sign; you can’t help the deep sigh that escapes from your lips. You hoped that you would never have to see this town again.

“Aw, come on champ. You should be more excited to see your dad and little sister”, your aunt baits you as you turn your head to stare at her with a look of disgust at her next words. “Not to mention all the fun we’ve had in this town”, she adds on as she shoots you a toothy smile.

“We clearly have different definitions of the word ‘fun’”, is your only reply as you turn on the radio to end the conversation before shifting your gaze back out the car window. The station is a news report talking about all the animal attacks that have been happening in the area. You hear Kate let out a small chuckle as she turns the station until some pop song is coming through the speakers instead.

You’re lost in thought as the memories begin to resurface at being back in Beacon. Squeezing your eyes shut as you try in vain to not picture a set of familiar green ones looking back at you. The only distraction is the music playing and Kate’s annoying taps on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. You’re about the tell her to knock it off, when you see her turn around in her seat, looking at the road behind the car with a furrowed brow.

You only have a moment to react when you see the car turning.

“Watch out!”, you shout.

Kate slams on the breaks, as the other car honks their horn at the near crash you almost had. You both sit in the now stationary vehicle when you hear her let out a deep breath.

“Nice driving”, you shoot at her, agitation palpable in your voice.

Before she has a chance to reply, you both hear a loud noise come from the roof of the car as you shift your eyes to the area that the noise just came from. You wrap your hand around the handle of the pistol in your boot, just as Kate’s window is shattered, an arm grabbing the fabric of her jacket. You don’t hesitate when you shoot the assailant’s arm, causing them to release their grip from your aunt immediately.

You watch as she grabs her shotgun and jumps out of the car.

“Come on!”, she screams as she shoots her gun in the air, cocking it so it’s at the ready once again. “Come on!”, she screams once more.

It’s silent for only a moment before you both hear a loud howl. You exit the car, just as Kate grabs her rifle and the bullets you know she laces with wolfsbane from the trunk. You keep an eye on your surroundings, gun at the ready, as she aims her own gun at the rooftops of the buildings nearby. You see the headlights of an all-too-familiar SUV pull up a few feet away from your location as you hear the sound of Kate’s rifle being fired.

You ignore her and slowly walk up to the man who stepped out of the SUV. You’re met with a soft look and slight smile before his features shift to a harder expression as his eyes leave your form to focus on your aunt behind you.

“Get in”, he says sternly.

“Not even a ‘Hello’, ‘Nice to see you’”, Kate replies.

“All I’ve got at the moment is, ‘Please put the assault rifle away before someone notices and you get yourself and my daughter arrested’”, he shoots back.

You hear Kate scoff before rolling your eyes at her.

“There’s the brother I love”, she says sarcastically before taking a deep breath. “Chris there were two of ‘em”

“The Alpha?”, he asks

“I’m not sure, but one of them tried to kill me”, she replies

“Not like you wouldn’t deserve it”, you mutter under your breathe. Your father didn’t hear you, but Kate did based on the dirty look she gave you.

“How long will it take?”, your father asks  
“I give him 48 hours… if that”, she answers as she climbs into the driver’s seat of her car, throwing her rifle into the back seat.

Your father moves his eyes from his little sister waiting in her car to you standing next to him, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I’ve missed you”, he says sincerely.

“I’ve missed you too, dad”, you reply. A small smile on your own lips as he places his arm around your shoulders and walks you to his SUV.

“Allison is gonna be so happy to see you. She hasn’t seen her big sister, in what? Two years?”, he asks as the two of you get into his car.

“Three, but you know how it is”, you answer with a shrug as he turns on the engine. Pulling onto the main road, Kate following behind you, you wondered how much your sister has changed over the last few years.

* * *

You are abruptly woken up when a squealing teenager jumps on you.

“My God! I must be dreaming if my older sister is in the same time zone as me!”, Allison says as she begins jumping on the bed to wake you up even further.

“I swear, if you don’t let me sleep longer I will hop on a plane to go back home”, you threaten jokingly as you throw one of your pillows at her head to stop her from jumping.

She drops down to sit next to you on the bed with a laugh. “You wouldn’t dare”, she says as her lips form a fake pout.

You begin to laugh as you sit up to give her a tight hug when you sense a presence in your doorway.

“Look at you! You’re a knock-out!”, Kate says as she leans against the doorframe.

More squealing ensues as Allison jumps up to give Kate a hug as they begin to discuss how Allison has a boyfriend.

You guess more sleep is out of the question.

* * *

Sitting in the parking lot, stuck in high school traffic, was not what you had in mind when you told Allison you would pick her up from school today. Unbuckling your seat belt as you put the car into park to see what was causing the hold up. You walk a few feet before you see a blue beat-up Jeep was the reason for the traffic. You continue walking with the intent to tell the dumbass to move, when you freeze mid-step as your eyes connected with green ones that flickered to a glowing blue color before shifting back to their normal color once more. You felt as though you’ve been sucker punched as all the air left your lungs at seeing him.

You watched as one of the teens helped him into the Jeep before looking in your direction. You felt more than saw your sister next to you watching the same situation, a confused look on her face.

“Y’know them?”, you ask quietly. Your eyes never wandering from the scene in front of you.

“Yeah, that’s Scott, the guy I’m dating”, Allison answers looking from you to the Jeep’s retreating form as it drove away. “Are you okay?”, she asks

“Yeah, I’m fine”, you reply as you regain your composure as you finally look at her. Giving your sister a smile, you tilt your head back to the car motioning for her to follow you. Once you were back in the car and driving home you decided to ask her to tell you more about Scott. She gushes on about how she was totally crazy about him and that she knows you were going to love him.

“He’s actually coming over today to study. I can’t wait for you to meet him!”, she finishes with a dreamy smile.

As you glance over at her, you realized you knew that look. That was the look of a girl in love for the first time. You shift your eyes back to the road as your fist tightens on the handle of the wheel as you remembered when you wore the same look that was currently on your sister’s face. Maybe you and she were more similar than you originally thought.

“Me either. I’m really looking forward to meeting this ‘Scott McCall’”, you reply.

* * *

You shut the door quietly behind you as you fold your arms over your chest as you watched Scott ruffle through Kate’s duffle bag. After watching him intently at the dinner table, you knew he was hiding something. Could he be the second beta? Could fate really be so cruel as to let history repeat itself?

Scott, sensing you, stops as he turns around quickly. Noting that he knew you were in the room even though you didn’t make a sound was all the confirmation you needed. You watch him quietly as he stumbles to give you some sort of explanation. You simply hold up your hand to stop him from his rambling before motioning towards the duffle.

“There’s a small wooden box that has a flower engraved on it with the bullet you’re looking for”, you tell him simply.

You watch as his brows knit together in confusion before he turns to retrieve the box you just told him about, pulling out one of the bullets. Once he has it in his hand, he turns around and just stares at you.

“You need to bring that to Derek. It’s the only thing that’s gonna save him”, you say as you nod to the bullet.

“Why are doing this?”, he asks.

You ponder how you’re going to respond as you look to the ground before returning your gaze to him. “Because I owe him”, you finally answer.

Scott just nods his head slightly, the confused look never leaving his face as he fidgets with the bullet in his hands in front of him for a moment before asking, “Are you gonna tell them? About me?”.

You immediately shake your head.

“No”.

Scott simply nods his head again before starting to slowly walk past you to exit the room. When he’s right next to you, you grab his arm in a tight hold. He looks down at your hand holding his arm firmly before looking up to your eyes in fear. You simply stare back at him with a determined look.

“You better be in complete control of your wolf because if anything happens to my sister”, you pause for a moment as you squeeze his arm a little tighter. “I will kill you myself”, you finish in a low, threatening voice before letting go of his arm.

“If I ever hurt Allison, I’ll let you”, he replies never looking away from your eyes before turning around to continue his retreat from the room.

* * *

You watched from the stairs as Kate accused Scott of going through her bag. Your body shot upright from where it was leaning against the wall as Scott’s gaze shifted to you, a pleading look in his eyes. You were just about to come to his rescue saying it was you, but Allison beat you to it.

“I’ll prove you wrong. Uh, it wasn’t Scott going through your bags. It was me”, Allison said as she lifted her hand up, holding an unmistakable foil square.

You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you at Allison’s red cheeks and Scott’s horrid expression. Not to mention that your father looked like he was having an aneurism. You decided now was the best time to interject.

“Hey, at least they’re being safe”, you said as another laugh left your lips.

“Shut up, Y/N”, Allison shot back at you, her eyes squinting in annoyance.

This only made you laugh more as your father turned around to give you a reprimanding look. You held up your hands in surrender before placing one in front of your mouth to shield the smile that was still on your lips.

“Honestly, for you being 22 you still act like a teenager sometimes”, your father scolded you as you simply just shrugged your shoulders.

* * *

You stood stiffly, glass of whiskey in your hand, next to your dad who sat at the couch. His own glass almost empty as him and Kate discussed the attack the night before.

“But if Derek is still alive, he will lead us to the alpha”, you father said as he looked up at Kate.

You avoided her eyes as your rose your glass to your lips and downed the remainder of your whiskey at the mention of Derek’s name.

“Take the pack leader, then take the pack”, she replied with a smirk on her face.

“And we do it according to the Code”, Chris added.

“The Code”, Kate scoffs.

“It’s there for a reason, Kate”, you scolded her, finally meeting her eyes.

“Of course,”, she responds as she lights the match she’s been fiddling with before throwing it into the fireplace, causing the gas to ignite violently. “I always play by the rules”, she adds as she crosses her arms and gives you a knowing wink.

* * *

The next morning, after dropping Allison off at school, you went against your better judgement and headed to the area of the Preserves that you knew better than almost anywhere else in Beacon Hills. You shut off the ignition and stepped out of the car as you slowly walked up to the ruins of the Hale Estate.

You entered the half-burned down house and took a deep breath as a million memories flooded your mind. Slowly walking up the stairs until you came to the place where there once was a door, the second on the right, you paused as you looked into the mostly gone bedroom. You felt a single tear fall onto your cheek as you remembered a pair of bright green eyes looking down at you, a smile on his lips before they met yours tenderly. You remembered the feel on his body as he moved above you and the way he held you close afterwards. You remembered the way he whispered he loved you as his arms draped around you.

You were pulled from your memories as a large hand wrap around your throat tightly. Not enough to cut off your airway, you noticed. You were pressed firmly into the wall behind you, your feet barely touching the ground, as a pair a bright blue eyes glared at you.

“I thought I told you that I would kill you if I ever saw you again?”, Derek said. Venom lacing each of his words as he tightened his grip.


	2. Against the Code

Derek felt like he way dying as he leaned his body against the wall of Beacon Hills High School. He was tracking the Alpha last night when he was shot, he remembers lying on the ground as he examined his arm when he caught a familiar scent— a subtle hint of vanilla. The scent that he hasn’t smelt in six years, the one that has since been tainted by smoke and heartbreak.

Derek shuts his eyes as he tries to remain in control of his wolf. He ignores his surroundings and the pain he feels as he focuses his hearing, trying to find Scott. He doesn’t manage to hear him, but he does hear two female voices mention his name. Focused on that, Derek ignores every other sound.

_“Oh, God. You really like him, don’t you?”, Lydia asks_

_A sigh._

_“He’s just different. When I first moved here, I had a plan—no boyfriends till college. I just move too much, but...”_

_A pause._

_“Then I met him, and he was different. I-I don’t know. I can’t explain it”, Allison finishes with a small, embarrassed laugh._

_“I can. It’s your brain flooding with Phenylethylamine”, Lydia responds._

Derek is brought away from the conversation as the bell rings loudly. He covers his sensitive ears to stop the painful ringing as he looks to the ground, his eyes moving at a rapid speed as he thought about the conversation he just heard.

Allison was in love with Scott.

This was not good—at all.

Having a young Argent love you, when you’re a wolf, is one of the most dangerous positions to be in.

He knows this fact better than anyone.

* * *

Collapsing on the ground in front of the Jeep as Stiles and Scott ran up to him. Derek couldn’t control his abilities; his claws were out, and he felt his eyes shifting colors. He catches a faint scent of vanilla. Feeling Scott help him up to get him into Stiles’s Jeep, he looks up from the ground and meets a pair of eyes that have haunted him for the past six years. He feels her intense gaze on him as he looks back to the ground before being shoved into the Jeep.

“Find the bullet”, he says weakly to Scott.

* * *

Derek felt a sharp pain on the side of his face as he shot up from his position on the floor of the animal clinic. He quickly took the bullet, biting off the cap and pouring out the wolfsbane that was inside onto the table before lighting the wolfsbane on fire. He watched as the two teenagers jumped back as the herb ignited violently. He watched as the flame shifted from a regular yellow to a mystical blue color. He let out a relieved sigh at the good sign.

Derek took in a deep breath. Fuck this is gonna hurt. Scooping up the burnt wolfsbane and placing it directly on the wound, digging it into the bullet hole. He let out a loud scream at the pain as he fell back to the floor, wriggling around as he felt the toxic substance being burned from his body. His screams turned into a growl as the wound began to heal.

“That was awesome! Yes!” Stiles exclaimed, fist pumping the air and what he just witnessed.

Are you okay?”, Scott asked him, ignoring his best friend.

“Except for the agonizing pain?” He grunted before undoing the rubber band still on his arm as he got to his feet.

“I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health.” Stiles snarked with a roll of his eyes.

If looks could kill, Derek was sure the one he was giving the two teens in front of him would’ve had them drop to the ground immediately.

“Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him every—“, Scott began before Derek cut him off.

“You’re gonna trust them? You think they can help you?”, He all, but yelled.

"Why not? They're a Iot freaking nicer than you are! Allison’s sister even helped me find the bullet!” Scott yelled as the room went silent.

Derek’s eyes hardened at the revelation.

“She gave you the bullet? She knows about you?”, He asked in a low voice.

Scott looks taken aback at the turn of the conversation. “Well, yeah. She said that she wasn’t going to say anything as long as Allison doesn’t get hurt”.

“Why would she do that?”, Stiles chimed in after picking up his jaw that dropped.

Scott looks from his best friend back to Derek.

“She said she owes you”, Scott finally answered motioning to Derek.

Derek couldn’t help the scoff escaped him before he slammed his fist into the brick wall behind him.

“Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are. Why she feels like she owes me”, he said as he turned back around to eye the young wolf that reminded Derek so much of himself.

* * *

“Who is he?”, Scott asked eyes shifting between Derek and Peter.

“My uncle. Peter Hale”, Derek replies tensely.

“Is he like you? A werewolf?”

Derek nods his head slightly. “He was. Now he’s barely even human”. He straightens his posture before continuing. “Six years ago, my sister and I went on a camping trip with the girl I was seeing, and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor”.

He clenched his fists at his sides as he relived the painful memory. He never wanted anyone to know that he was the reason for his family’s death—all because he fell in love with an Argent. If telling Scott his darkest secret was the only way for him to see that the Argents couldn’t be trusted, then he would. As long as history never repeated itself.

“I’ll give you one guess who the girl I was seeing was”, Derek said shifting his gaze from his uncle’s unresponsive body to Scott.

“Y/N.”, Scott breathed out the answer. “Allison said that her and Kate used to live here a few years ago”.

Derek nodded his head. “I loved her. I told her everything so that we didn’t have any secrets between us. She was the only one who knew about me and my family”, he says ignoring how his voice cracked slightly when he admitted that he loved her.

He runs a hand down his face before letting out a humorless laugh. “It turns out, I wasn’t the only one who was keeping secrets”, he hesitates for a moment before continuing. “On the camping trip she told me that her family were hunters. Laura overheard and we rushed back home, but it was too late. Our family was already gone”.

“But if Y/N was with you, then she couldn’t have set the fire”, Scott reasoned.

“No, but Kate could’ve. Y/N was just the distraction. The whole thing was a set up”, he answers.

“Then they must have had a reason”, Scott replies.

Derek scoffs as he maneuvers his uncle’s chair revealing his half-burned face. “Tell me what justifies this?”

He hears Scott gasp, so Derek continues on.

“They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire.”, Derek says as his anger begins to overtake him. “This is what they do! And it's what AIIison will do!”

“What are you doing? How did you get in here?”, a nurse asks as she enters the room probably after hearing his outburst.

“We were just Ieaving”, Derek replied as he grabbed Scott and left the hospital.

Once they were outside, Derek turned to Scott to give him his final point.

“You might think she’s different, it’s what I thought but about Y/N, but when push comes to shove, they’re Argents and they will choose their family business over anything else. Allison and Y/N are more alike than you think, and they will follow in Kate’s footsteps”, he finished.

Derek watched as Scott thought about what he was just told before replying.

“If that’s the case, then why did Y/N say she owed you? Why did she help save your life? If she is really as bad as you say then why does she seem to hold so much guilt about what happened”, Scott says.

Derek didn’t have a reply for this, mainly because he wasn’t so sure about that specific detail himself.

* * *

Pushing himself up on one arm as he thought about the conversation he had with Scott the night before as he let out a low growl. He was lowering himself to the ground when he smelled her, the faint aroma of vanilla, and then heard her footsteps approach the house. He hid himself in the shadows and just watched as he felt goosebumps form on this exposed back.

Watched as she came into the house and took a deep breath, lost in her thoughts. He noticed her shoulders were tense and had a pained expression on her features—almost as if it physically hurt her to be here. She slowly walked up the stairs until she came to a stop at the doorway of his old bedroom.

He quietly moved forward as he watched a single tear fall onto her cheek as she just stared into the old room. Seeing her tear is what set him off, he couldn’t stop the rage from boiling to the surface as he jumped to the second story and wrapped his hand around her throat, shoving her into the wall behind her and lifting her off the ground slightly.

He felt his eyes shift as he glared at her.

“I thought I told you that I would kill you if I ever saw you again?”, He spoke, all his pain fueling his anger, as he tightened his grip around her neck.

She just looked at him, no hint of fear in her eyes. “Then do it”, she chocked out from his hold on her throat, her eyes never leaving his.

He tightened his grasp as he furrowed his brow. His eyes wandered from her face down to where her shirt exposed her shoulder, reveling claw marks that disappeared beneath the fabric. Seeing this brought back painful memories, that he tried to push away, before he exhaled deeply, letting her drop to her feet, and stepping back a so there was some distance between them. He felt his eyes shift back to their normal color as they just watched one another.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked quietly after a period of silence.

She removed her hand from where it was just rubbing her throat at his rough hold.

“Believe me, I didn’t want to come back to this town, but Kate—“, she hesitated for a minute before continuing. “Kate _persuaded_ me to come with her”.

Derek just stared down at her. Her heartbeat verified what she just told him. She didn’t come here out of her own free will; Kate forced her hand. He thought over his next words as he tried to ignore her chemosignals—the unmistakable heartache and longing that was radiating off of her—and how he knew that they matched his own. He opened his mouth, but his words died on his lips as he heard footsteps approaching and a voice that undeniably belonged to Kate Argent.

“Kate’s here”, he said, disdain evident in his voice, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and hid them in the shadows just as the door to the house was flung open.

“No one home?” a man asked, eyes roaming around the entrance.

“Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable.”, Kate replied with a mock pout.

“Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard.” Another man snickered.

Kate just shot him a disappointed look.

“Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something Iike, ‘Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first Iitter’’, Kate quipped.

Derek let loose a low growl before he let go of Y/N’s waist with the intent of murdering Kate. The hand he felt on his bare arm made him freeze in place.

“Don’t. Let me deal with her”, she pleads quietly with him as she squeezes his arm gently. 

He simply looks down at her before shaking his head. “They’ll kill you if they know you’re here with me. It’s against the code”, he says just as quietly. Ignoring the tightening in his chest at the thought of anything happening to her.

“Or ‘Too bad she howled Iike a bitch when we cut her in half!’”, Kate screamed next.

Derek let out a murderous growl this time before yanking his arm free and jumping down to the ground floor, knocking out both men with ease. He then lunged for Kate only to have her release her electric baton and zap him in the torso.

The felt the jolt shoot through his body as he fell to the floor with a pained grunt.

“Wow. This one grew up in all the right places.” Kate smiled down at him, eyes raking over his unclothed torso. “I’m a little jealous of Y/N now. I don't know whether to kill it or Iick it.” Kate smirked, circling Derek before looking up to the second floor.

“Speaking of which, where is my little niece?”, she asked as she zapped him again, leaning over his body.

“She’s not here. I haven’t seen her since you two burned my family alive”, he lied as he mustered up the strength to overcome the pain of the electricity coursing through his body.

“You never were a good liar Derek. You were never good with electricity, either. Or fire.”, she says down to him with an evil smile. She then straightens up as looks around the abandoned house before shouting, “Y/N! I’m gonna count to three and then our little deal is off!”

Derek watches helplessly as he grits his teeth as she descends the stairs, glancing at him for a moment, before addressing her aunt.

“Leave him alone”, he hears her say.

“Of course. A deal is a deal”, Kate simply replies, a small smile on her lips, before turning her attention back to him. “I just need to ask him a few questions first”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a couple of notes.  
> 1\. Reader and Derek are the same age  
> 2\. Reader is half-sisters with Allison. They have different moms.  
> 3\. The Hale fire still happened, but differently.  
> 4\. Reader was training under Kate, which is why they lived together six years ago in Beacon Hills. The true events that happened are only known by Kate and Reader. Chris knows that whatever happened made Reader not want anything to do with hunting and she isolated herself from her family. He doesn't want the same thing to happen to Allison, so he decided to not tell her anything about what they truly do.  
> 4\. Reader has been living on her own isolated from her Argent family and has some dirty secrets in her closet that will come to light as the story unfolds.


	3. Deal With the Devil

You watch as Kate leans over Derek once again.

“I'm gonna Iet you in on a Iittle secret, Der. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a Iittle too ‘Texas Chainsaw Massacre’ for my taste, but quite true.”, Kate says down to him with a little chuckle.

“Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls.” Kate drawled on, ignoring the look you were giving her. “We didn't kill her.”

You watched as Derek’s eyes shifted from Kate to you.

“You think I'm Iying?”, Kate asked.

“Wouldn't be the first time. You Argents aren’t known for your honesty”, Derek tensely replies. His eyes never leaving your face.

“Sweetie, well, why don't you just Iisten to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay?” Kate leaned closer to Derek and only then did his eyes break away from yours. “We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth.”, she finishes as she rises to her feet and looks over at you.

Based on the look on Derek’s face, he already knew this as Kate continues on.

“Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain Iion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is, the AIpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'II take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy”, She shoots him a toothy smile as she says the last part.

A moment passes in complete silence before Kate forms a wicked gleam in her eyes as she shifts her gaze from you to Derek and back again.

“Including Y/N. She can return home to her handsome guy. Did you know that she’s got quite the cutie in her life now?”, Kate says as he turns to look at you once more.

“Kate”, you warn her as Derek eyes focus only on you, an unreadable expression on his features.

“You did tell him, right? I mean I feel like you owe it to Bash, at least”, she finishes before once again looking back at Derek.

Derek’s gaze remained on you as his brows crease at her next words, unshed tears in his eyes.

“I mean you should see her with him, Der. I’ve never seen her love anyone as much as she loves him”, She finishes with a small chuckle.

Derek’s eyes finally leave you to study the ground he was sitting on.

“Kate, that’s enough!”, you shout.

She simply shrugs her shoulders as she looks down at him. Realization dawning on her.

“Unless you don’t know who it is, either. Hmm, guess who just became totally useless?”, she says as she lifts her gun to point at him.

You don’t think twice before standing in her line of fire, separating Derek and her. Kate lets out a small laugh.

“No worries, hun. Like I said, a deal is a deal. Your precious Derek won’t be harmed”, she reveals as she lowers her gun and walks out of the house. Waking up Leveque and Ulrich before leaving the house as well as you and Derek behind.

* * *

You tried to help Derek to his feet, only to have him shrug out of your grasp. You ignored the pang in your chest at his movements. He rushed across the room to the wall, placing his hands on the charred drywall, his back turned to you. For the first time you see the triskelion tattoo in between his defined shoulder blades, the Sigel of the Hales.

“Was she lying?”, Derek asks you quietly.

“Derek, I’m not discuss—", you start to reply to his back, knowing exactly what part of the conversation he is referring to, but are cut off when he pushes away from the wall, rushing to you as he grabs your arms.

“Was. She. Lying?”, he yells as his eyes bore into your own, his nostrils flaring with anger at every breath he took.

You stare at him, ignoring the bruising grip he’s holding you with.

“No. She wasn’t lying”, you answer. He looks as if you just slapped him.

Minutes pass by as you two just stare at one another. His angry look slowly falls off his face.

He just stares down at you, his hands on your arms loosening until he’s just holding you gently. It was like the two of you were under a spell, as his eyes waiver from your own as you watch his gaze look down to your lips for only a moment before returning to your eyes. You feel your head tilt up on its own accord, signaling permission. His green orbs are looking deeply into your own as he brings his head down slowly.

Just as his lips are about to graze yours, you both snap out of it as your phone rings. You look down at the Caller I.D and see the familiar name illuminated on the screen. You step away from Derek as you answer the phone.

“Hi, sweetie”, you say into the phone with the best uplifted voice you could manage. Lifting a hand to your forehead as you close your eyes tightly before reopening them to watch Derek, who is just staring at you.

“Yeah, I miss you too”

“Um, I’m not sure when I’ll be home yet. Hopefully soon”

“Okay, I love you too”, you say as you hang up the phone.

Throughout the course of your phone call you watched as Derek’s face shifted from blank to angry to hurt back to blank. You weren’t sure what that meant after everything you’ve been through and the almost kiss that you shared.

“Derek, were you—“, you begin to ask, when he shakes his head cutting off your question before you finished it.

“No. I wasn’t listening. I promised you I’d never eavesdrop on your phone calls again”, he says in a low voice.

You simply just nodded your head, remembering when that promise was made.

“I think you should go”, he finally says before turning his back to you and looking out the window.

* * *

You slam Kate into the dresser as you hold your dagger to her throat.

“What the hell was that? We had a deal!”, you say through gritted teeth.

“And I’m holding up my end of the bargain. Are you?”, she replies not fazed by the knife at her throat.

“How is what you pulled holding up your end?”, you shout at her.

“Derek is still breathing, isn’t he?”, she shoots back.

You scoff as you shove her once more into the dresser before stepping away in exasperation. A hand brushing your hair out of your eyes.

“Our deal was that I help you find the Alpha. Derek is left alone. And that you leave Bash out of this whole mess”, you say with a slight shake of your head.

“I mean Bash is gonna learn the truth eventually, don’t you think?”, she jabs before continuing. “And how is running around with your little pet helping us find the Alpha?”, she asks as she continues to lean against the dresser.

“I was searching the Preserves. Ended up following a trail that led to the Hale house. Wasn’t anything more than that”, you lie refusing to look away from her.

It’s her turn to scoff, clearly not buying your story. Your conversation is abruptly cut-off when you hear the front door open and your father yell out your name.

“Come on, we have a birthday to celebrate”, you say to your aunt as you exit her room and place a big, fake smile on your face for your sister. 

* * *

A few days have passed since the incident with Derek and the Parent-Teacher conference and you were running out of leads for figuring out who the Alpha was. Deciding that you needed to talk to him, you grab your keys and drive to the man you were dreading talking to. You were turning into a parking spot when you thought about how smart your next move was. After contemplating it for another five minutes, you made-up your mind as you stepped out of the car. You look up at the ‘Beacon Hills Animal Clinic’ sign before letting out a sigh.

“This is a bad idea”, you tell yourself as you open the door.

You look around the clinic but find no one in sight.

The place seemed completely empty until you heard a familiar voice shout, “You think he’s the Alpha?”

You run to where the voice came from as you see Scott completely shifted into his wolf form as he squeezed Derek’s wrist, keeping him from attacking Deaton.

“What the hell is going on here?”, you exclaim looking between the two wolves and the unconscious druid between them.

They both look over at you, confused. Derek is the first to speak.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

You shoot him an annoyed look, “Witnessing a meltdown, apparently. Deaton is a druid, one that worked closely with your mother, and you think he’s the Alpha?”, you scold him.

Derek shifts his eyes to the still knocked-out vet before returning his gaze to you, “He could be. He could’ve killed Laura and stolen her Alpha spark”, he points out.

You rolled your eyes at him, “That’s quite a stretch, even for you, Derek. What so you were just gonna beat it out of him?”.

Derek just tilted his head as his reply, which for Derek-talk was: ‘More or less’.

You scoff, “And if he’s not? You would’ve just killed an innocent, Derek! I can’t protect you if you break the code, you know that!”, you scream at him.

He returns your scoff, “Yeah, you Argents are all about upholding code, right? Only it never applies to yourselves, just the supernatural!”, he screams back.

“Guys—”

“That is bullshit—”

“It’s the truth and you—”

“Guys!”, Scott yells to silence your argument. 

You both look over at the teenager’s outburst. Both your chests were rising and falling drastically, due to the heated argument you just had.

“I think I have a plan”, he tells you both.

* * *

You were currently driving to the high school with Scott in your front seat as you followed behind Derek’s Camaro. Deaton was still unconscious, lying down in your back seat. You were lost in thought at how, after all these years, Derek still knew how to get under your skin.

“So”, Scott cleared his throat. “Were you and Derek always like that?”, he asks.

You straighten your posture in your seat before answering him. “He told you?”, is all you reply.

It’s Scott’s turn to straighten in his seat, “Uh, yeah he told me about the fire. But I’m not too sure if all the details he gave me are right”.

“What? Don’t I look like the perfect deceiver. The girl with the master plan”, you say bitterly—unconsciously echoing words that were once yelled at you.

You see Scott from your peripherals as he looks over at you thoughtfully.

“No. You look like the girl who trusted the wrong people and feel responsible for something that isn’t your fault”, he tells you sincerely.

You shift your gaze to him for a moment before returning your eyes to the road.

“Kate knew about the Hales because I told her. I asked her how I was supposed to be with Derek and uphold the Code”, you say with a humorless laugh and a slight shake of your head at the memory.

“What do you mean?”, Scott asked hesitantly.

You contemplate if you should tell him or not before giving in.

“The Code is like law to us. For instance, our mantra is ‘We hunt those who hunt us’. We neutralize any supernatural who takes an innocent life. If we should get bitten during a hunt, it’s our sacred duty to take our lives before the animal can corrupt us. It’s forbidden, according to the Code, to fornicate with supernatural members. It’s an act that’s punishable by death”, you finish with a sigh.

“Fornicate?”, Scott asks.

“To have any kind of relation with them, especially something as serious as falling in love.”, you answer before continuing. “Why do think I’m keeping your secret? Allison might not know anything about the hunt or the Code, but she still bound by it. She loves you and I know you love her, that’s why I’m helping you”.

“Why not tell your father about the fire and what Kate did?”, Scott then asks.

You bite your lower lip before answering.

“Because I’ve also broken the Code. If Kate goes down for breaking the Code, then she will drag me down with her”, you pause for a moment. “And I need to protect certain people in my life. I can’t do that if I’m dead”.

You pull into the schools parking lot and put the car into park before cutting off the engine and looking over at him.

“So, your original assessment of me is wrong”, you tell him, sadly.

He just gives you a questioning look, so you continue.

“I may not have known about what Kate was planning but make no mistake; Derek’s family is dead because of me”.

* * *

You leaned against your car watching Scott and Stiles enter the school, as Derek stood, facing you, by his own car next to yours. You both stood in silence until you heard the most pathetic, shrill noise coming from the school’s speakers. Your brows knit together as a laugh escaped you as you watched Derek shake his head as he looked at the ground.

“You’ve got to be kidding me”

“You’ve been teaching him, haven’t you?”, you question him with a smirk. “What? Howling wasn’t on the lesson plan?”.

Derek just squinted his eyes at you in annoyance, which only made you laugh harder.

“I haven’t heard that sound in a while”, he said once your laughter died down.

Your eyebrows creased once again, only this time in confusion.

“Your laugh. It’s been so long since I’ve heard it. I almost forgot what it sounded like”, he answered as he shuffled his feet, refusing to meet your eyes.

Before you had a chance to reply, a loud roar was heard. You turned to look at the school as you saw the windows shake from the vibrations of the howl.

Meeting Derek’s eyes, you prepared for the Alpha to show himself. A few minutes passed before Scott and Stiles entered your line of sight. Once Derek saw them, he left his car and met them half-way, you following hot on his tail.

“What the hell was that?”, Derek scolded them.

“I mean, we’re trying to attract the Alpha, Derek”, you reasoned.

“The Alpha. Not the entire state”, he shot back.

You simply just rolled your eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it was gonna be that loud”, Scott said.

“Oh, it was loud. And it was awesome!”, Stiles chimed in a sing-song voice as he finished the last word.

Scott looked behind you, a worried expression on his face.

“What did you do with him?”, he asked.

You turned around to find your car door open and Deaton nowhere in sight. Before you had time to react a large figure appeared and grabbed Derek, stabbing his claws into his back. You watched as his mouth filled with blood and spilled over before he was thrown against the school wall.

“Derek!”, you screamed before shooting your gun at the Alpha.

You held him off for a few minutes, dropping your empty magazine and reloading a new one as you ordered Scott and Stiles to hide in the school. You heard their footsteps recede as you began unloading bullets once more.

The Alpha managed to knock the gun from your hand as his large claw wrapped around your neck. You waited for him to tear your throat out, but all he did was move his nose to your hair. Was he smelling you? You furrowed your brow as he looked you over with his red eyes for a moment, before he dropped you to the ground.

You grabbed your gun ready to fire again, but when you looked up the Alpha was gone. You only sat confused for a moment before sprinting to where Derek was thrown.


	4. Choices

“Derek… Derek… Look at me... Look at me!”

Derek heard a familiar voice yell at him. A voice that sounded like it was straining to not cry. A voice that sounded terrified.

“You can’t do this to me! Stay with me!”

He felt his cheek sting in the form of a small hand which was a good distraction from how the rest of his body felt.

“Derek!”

His eyes shot open and were met with tear-filled ones.

“Y/N”, he choked out.

She let out a relieved breath, as tears fell onto her cheeks.

“The Alpha—“,

“He’s gone, I think he went after Scott and Stiles. We need to go”, she said, helping him sit up.

“No, They need—“

“You can’t help them if you’re dead. We need to go”, she says ending the conversation as she placed his arm around her shoulders helping him to his feet. She put him in the passenger side of her car before getting into the driver’s seat and speeding away from the school.

* * *

Derek jerked awake at his door being opened and Y/N helping him out. He must have passed out during the drive. He looked at his surroundings and realized that she brought him back to his house.

Once they were inside, she maneuvered him to the old, beat-up couch before disappearing out the door. He felt minor panic that she was leaving him before she reappeared, a medical kit in her hand.

He watched as she opened the kit in a frenzy, her hands shaking as she ripped a piece of her shirt and poured water on it. He felt her lift the wet cloth to his mouth to remove the dried blood before repeating the process down his neck.

He just watched silently as she worked, noticing how anytime her skin brushed his, it left a tingle-sensation in its wake. She threw the bloodied cloth on the ground before looking up to his face for the first time since they entered the house. She clears her throat.

“I need to remove your shirt so I can clean your wound”, she said hesitantly as he watches her move her hands to the hem of his shirt.

Derek swallowed thickly as he nodded his head slightly before moving his arms above his head. His vision is impaired as she lifts the article of clothing over his head until he is once again looking at her face.

He feels her place her hand on his shoulder to move him forward slightly to have better access to his wound before she bends down to grab some alcohol wipes. She sits next to him on the couch and begins working on his back.

“I don’t understand why you’re not healing”, she mutters to him as she grabs another set of alcohol wipes.

“It’s cause it’s a wound from an Alpha. It’ll heal but it’ll take longer. Days maybe”, he grunts in pain as he turns his head to look at her figure sitting next to him.

She doesn’t notice as she partially leans over him to better clean his wounds. The shirt she was wearing had shifted when she tore it, allowing him to see the four claw marks that have since faded to angry looking scars that begin at her left shoulder and end right above her left breast.

Derek feels his chest tighten as he looks at the damage to the otherwise flawless skin, knowing that he was the one who caused her to adorn those wounds. He swallows once again as his vision becomes blurry from the tears that began to form in his eyes.

He’s not sure what caused him to lean forward and press his lips to the scars, but he did. He felt her movements cease on his back as his lips continued to press gentle kisses to her skin. He felt her move back to look at him as she took a shuddering breath. His green eyes met her beautiful ones as she whispered his name.

“It wasn’t your fault”, he tells her in a low voice. “The fire. It wasn’t your fault”.

She gives him a confused look.

“I heard your conversation with Scott”, he answers her unspoken question.

“I thought you promised not to eavesdrop”, she jokes lightly.

“Technically, I only said that in regard to phone calls”, he replies.

She lets out a small laugh, which brings a smile to his face. He loves that laugh and he loves that he can still make her laugh.

“I mean it, Y/N”

“Derek, I might not have planned it but—", she says, her voice strained.

“You went to Kate for help. You still wanted to be with me after you knew the truth. You never expected for her to do what she did”, he pauses for a moment bringing his face even closer to hers as she just watched him. “It’s. Not. Your. Fault. I should never have thought you could do something like that. And I should’ve never done this to you”, he finishes as he brings his hand to rest over her scars.

She lets out a shallow breath as he feels her tears drop onto his hand, still placed over her heart. He looks up from his hand resting on her chest to meet her eyes. He brings his hand that was just on her scars to cup her face gently.

His heart leaps in his chest when she turns her head to kiss his palm, her eyes never wavering from his. Although, still in pain, he noticed that its subsided significantly since he’s been able to touch her. She looks up at him as his thumb brushes the tears off her cheek before leaning over bringing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. He feels elated at her lips on his as she responds to the kiss. He flicks his tongue gently across her bottom lip to ask permission and when she opens her mouth to give him access, he can’t control the moan that escapes him.

He moves his hands to her hips and moves her onto his lap, straddling him, never breaking the kiss. He feels her arms wrap around the back of his neck loosely as one hand buries into his dark, thick hair. He feels himself hardening underneath her and based on her hips moving against his, she feels it too.

Her tongue is massaging his as he lifts her shirt up, their kiss breaking only momentarily as the shirt is up and over her head, and their lips come back together immediately. Where it was once tender and loving, it’s now heated and rushed.

Her bra is the next thing to come off. His hands immediately massaging her breasts as his lips traveled down her throat as she lets out the sexiest noise he’s ever heard in his life. Her hands leave his hair to travel first to his shoulders then to trace down his toned stomach before unbuckling his belt.

He feels her hand wrap around his member and stroke it gently. This causes him to let out a breathy moan against her skin as he lifts her and shifts their position, so she is beneath him. He unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her shapely legs along with her panties.

He kisses up her right leg until he’s at her center. Throwing her leg over his shoulder he parts her lips that are already soaked from his earlier ministrations and he licks gently at her clit. Her hips buck up in pleasure as she moans deeply. Pushing her back down to the cushions with one hand as the other goes to her entrance. His tongue still flicking over her nub as he pushes one finger inside her. He feels her nails scrape his scalp as he adds another finger, curling inside her. God, he forgot how delicious she tastes and how responsive she is to his touch.

“Derek, please”, she moans causing him to stop his movements as he climbs back up her body and reclaims her mouth with his own.

He feels her push his jeans and underwear down his hips until his huge, hard cock springs free. Her hands immediately wrapping around him once more, pumping a few times as he breathes heavily. He feels her guide him to her entrance and he doesn’t hesitate when his hips snap forward, burying himself inside her in one thrust.

They let out a unanimous moan at the feeling of him inside her. She wraps her legs around his waist as he begins thrusting his hips at a slow pace, wanting to savor the sensation.

God, how he’s missed her. Ever since she left his life, he’s always felt like he’s been missing a piece of himself. Now, he felt almost whole. Almost. He still felt a little piece was still missing though. Refusing to think about what the missing piece was, he just focused on the moment.

Relishing in the sounds she’s making with each thrust and the delightful sting as her nails rake down his back—avoiding his wound; he brings his mouth to her forehead as he places a gentle kiss on her before burying his face in her neck, sucking on her pulse point. His hips pick up speed as he feels his balls tighten, signaling how close he was. Feeling her contract around him, told him she was also near.

He moves one of his hands to her center as he rubs gently at her clit. The intensity of his fingers and his thrusts caused her to tip over the edge taking him with her as she tightened around him. He felt the intense release as he came, still buried inside her.

Hips still bucking slightly as he came down from his orgasm, he lifted his head to look down at her. He watched her as her eyelids were half-opened, mouth slightly closed as she relaxed under him. Her eyes slowly opened until she was looking directly into his eyes, a small smile on her face. Derek brushed strands of her hair that had fallen onto her forehead back as he stared down at her.

“I love you”, he whispered.

“I love you”, she whispers back.

* * *

Derek is woken up by the vibration of a cell phone. He looks down as you are nestled against his chest holding onto his arms that are wrapped around you tightly, still fast asleep, a smile on your face.

He gently removes his arms from around you as he gets up, ensuring you don’t wake as he picks up your phone that is once again vibrating. He looks at the screen and the warm feeling that’s been in his chest at waking up to you in his arms turns cold as he sees who the caller is.

**_“Bash”- 3 Missed Calls._ **

Derek swallows the new lump in his throat as he puts your phone back down and turns to watch your sleeping form as he remembers what Kate said.

‘ _I mean you should see her with him, Der. I’ve never seen her love anyone as much as she loves him’_

Was that really the case or was Kate trying to create more of a rift between them? If it was true, then why did she say she loved him back? Why did last night happen at all? He is pulled from his thoughts as you begin to stir.

“Morning”, you say with a smile. “How’s your back?”

Derek completely forgot that he was wounded. He didn’t feel any pain.

“Uh, good. No pain”, he replies.

He watches as she gets up from the couch and pulling on his shirt that was way too big for her before walking over to him.

“Here let me have a look”, she says as she moves behind him.

He hears her let out a, ‘Huh’, before turning him around to face her.

“It’s healed. I thought you said it would take a few days?”

Confused, Derek isn’t sure how to answer. It _should_ have taken a few days to heal. At least. He simply just shrugs his shoulders.

“Claws mustn’t have gone that deep”

Y/N just nods her head slowly before rising to her tiptoes as she places a loving kiss to his lips. A kiss that he eagerly returns. After they pull away, Derek decides to come clean.

“Your phone was vibrating. Looks like Bash called a couple of times”, he says

He watches your reaction as you stare at him before rushing over to your phone looking down at the screen.

“Did you answer it?”, she asks. An accusing tone in her voice with a hint of something else. Fear, maybe?

“If I did?”, he replies, crossing his arms. “What you don’t want your boyfriend knowing that you just let your ex fuck you?”, he adds as the anger begins to take over his senses.

He expected your reaction to be angry or even hurt, but you simply look relieved.

“You didn’t answer it”, you say on a sigh, relief evident in your voice.

His confusion was apparent in his facial expression. How did she know I didn’t answer the phone? Why was she so relieved that this ‘Bash’ doesn’t know about what happened the night before? Did last night mean anything to her? Was she going to stay with him?

“Are you gonna tell him?”, he asks

“You don’t understand—“, she replies.

That’s all he needed to hear.

“I don’t want to understand!”, he shouts causing her to jump a little. “You can’t have both of us! You need to choose!”.

She put her hands up in surrender, trying to ease the newfound tension.

“If you would just let me ex—”, she pleaded.

“I don’t need an explanation! I don’t want to know about this other guy! It’s either him or me!”, he demands.

He tries to stomp down the surge of hope that you would pick him when he gave you this ultimatum.

“Please, just—”

“No! I need your answer!”

“If you would—”

“Choose!”

“Him!”, she yells back.

Derek feels his heart shatter into a million pieces as her answer rings in his ears. She looks pained at her outburst, as her eyes filling with tears.

“Derek. Please. Just let me explain”, she says lowly, her voice cracking.

He wanted to let her explain, to tell him everything was going to work out, but all he could focus on was her shouting that she was choosing someone else and how her heartbeat didn't change when she answered. Clearly this ‘Bash’ meant more to her than he did.

“Get out”, he says lowly before going up the stairs.

He fought back his tears as he heard her gather her clothes and redress herself. He heard her climb a few stairs, and he wished that she would come to him and tell him that she made a mistake, that she was choosing him. This small hope was shattered when he heard her footsteps recede back to the first floor and out the door before he heard an engine and the tires taking her away.

He placed his head in his hands before throwing his head back and letting out a howl filled with all the longing and pain that he felt in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that was quite a chapter. Just a heads up, Bash will be joining this story very soon! ;)


	5. True Mates

You watch as your father hunches over the map of Beacon Hills as you crossed your arm over your chest. Leveque and Ulrich were standing next to him, waiting to receive orders. You couldn’t help the roll of your eyes at the sound of Kate’s voice as she strutted in, holding an assault rifle.

“So, what, another night kicking through leaves in the woods?”, she jabbed.

“I prefer to think of it as another night of keeping innocent people from being killed”, your father replies not bothering to look up from the map. “A list which now includes my youngest daughter”, he sighs.

You bite your lip as that night comes to mind. Had you known that the Alpha was going to lure Allison to the school along with two of her friends, you never would have left. Especially since Derek’s injuries weren’t as dire as you originally thought.

You scold yourself as the morning after the incident at the school enters your mind. You should have just told him the truth. You should have made him listen. Doesn’t matter now, you suppose. The damage was already done.

“How do we know he won’t try going after her again?”, Leveque spoke up.

“He won’t go after Allison”, you reply.

“He won’t have any target at all. Not on a full moon”, Kate added.

“How come?”, Ulrich asked.

“An Alpha is like any other werewolf on a full moon. It struggles under its sway”, your father explained as he looked up from the map for the first time.

“Which means tonight is our best chance to catch and kill it. When it’s unfocused”, Kate added.

“Yeah, but what if it has a reason to stay focused?”, you pondered out loud.

Everyone turns their head to look up at you, curiosity clear on their faces.

“Do you know something we don’t?”, you father asks you.

You simply shrug your shoulders.

“I mean like I told you, the night that Allison was lured to the school, I encountered the Alpha in the woods. He had his claws wrapped around my throat. He could’ve easily killed me, but he didn’t”, you explained. “I don’t think he’s killing randomly. There’s something here that were not seeing”.

“What about Derek?”, Ulrich added after everyone was silent for a minute, thinking over what you just told them.

You see Kate shake her head.

“He’s smarter than that. He won’t be out tonight, especially now that there’s cops everywhere”, she says.

“And if, for some reason, he is—“, your father begins before he’s cut off.

“If he is, you find him, you kill him, and you cut him in half”, Victoria answers from the doorway, sternly. A plate of cookies in her hand.

You try your best not to react at your stepmother’s words, although you couldn’t help the clenching of your jaw.

* * *

You feel Kate grab your arm as everyone leaves the room, leaving you two alone.

“You know the reasons he’s targeting specific people, don’t you?”, she asks in a low voice.

You shake her hand off of you before replying, “Yeah, I do”.

“Care to elaborate?”, she asks annoyed.

You let out a deep breath before telling her everything that you’ve discovered over the last few days-- research was a good distraction from your current situation with Derek.

“The video store clerk and the two guys who were killed in the woods a few night ago? Have you seen their pictures?”, you ask her.

“Yeah, they were a few guys I knew when we lived here six years ago”, she answers.

You simply look at her.

“Did you know that they all have criminal records that include arson?”, you ask even though you already know the answer.

She opens her mouth to answer before you cut her off to continue your explanation.

“And the first murder was the bus driver, Garrison Myers, right? Well, he used to be an insurance investigator that was terminated under the suspicion of fraud. Guess who deemed the Hale fire an accident?”

You watch as Kate looks down and connects the dots.

“You’re telling me that the Alpha is seeking revenge for the Hale fire?”, she asks before continuing. “If that’s the case, then why aren’t you dead?”.

“No idea. Based on the pattern, I should be, but I’m not. I’m not sure what that means”, you reply as you shake your head.

* * *

Deciding it was best to stay in the next few nights, so you could do further research to see if there was something that you missed. After hours of going over the facts, you still came to the same conclusion that the Hale fire was the common denominator. You called it quits after rereading the same files for the sixth time.

You headed to your sister’s room to see how she was holding up after being attacked at the school and dumping Scott. You knocked on the door but didn’t receive an answer. You slowly opened the door and heard muffled sobs as you entered the room as you closed the door behind you.

“Ally? You okay?”, you ask as you sit on her bed.

Her back was facing you, but you saw the shaking of her shoulders.

You placed your hand on her back and rubbed gently. “Come on, Allison. Talk to me”.

You watch as she turns over to look at you. You see her red-rimmed eyes and the puffiness of her cheeks. She clearly has been crying for a while.

“I don’t know what to do. I just keep thinking back to how I felt in the school. Completely terrified and totally powerless. And I feel like everyone around me is lying to me. Dad, Kate, Scott.”, she takes a shuddering breath as she shakes her head slightly.

You just nod your head in understanding.

“Is that why you’ve been giving dad the cold shoulder? And why you broke up with Scott?”, you ask.

She nods in reply.

You take a deep breath.

“Look, I get how you feel, trust me. But sometimes people don’t tell you the truth to protect you”, you tell her.

She just scoffs in return.

“Lying isn’t protection. If anything, it makes things worse. The truth always come out eventually. The liars are just protecting themselves”, she says in disgust.

You can’t help the slight flitch at her words as you just watch her for a moment.

“Maybe you’re right”, you finally say.

* * *

Apparently, you missed an exciting car chase when you were having your heart to heart with your little sister. Your father came home with quite the huff at the fact that Derek got away. Again. You ignored the jolt in your chest hearing that Derek was still safe.

You put your car into park as you unbuckled your seat belt when your phone vibrated next to you. You pick it up and look down at the screen.

**_Allison- New message_ **

_Want 2 go 2 the lacrosse game 2nite?_

You quickly text you reply before hopping out of the car.

**_To: Allison_ **

_Does this mean U R back 2gether w/ Scott?_

_Meet U there! Have 2 run some errands._

Putting your phone into your jacket pocket as you walk into the building and see the man you haven’t spoken to since you were sixteen.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed”, he tells you tensely.

“Deaton, I need your help”, you reply with your hands raised as a sign of peace.

He huffs out a small laugh.

“You Argents are always needing my help”, he says with a shake of his head. “What makes you think I care what you need? You’re the reason Talia is dead. Anyway, I can’t help you. I’m retired now”.

You recoil at his words. You knew that the druid in front of you was the emissary to the Hale pack, but you also knew what most didn’t. You knew that he’s been in love with Talia since he moved to Beacon Hills. You could only assume her death was the reason he retired.

“I know that you want stop the Alpha and that you want him to pay for killing Laura. I think I know why he’s killing, but I don’t know how to figure out who he is”, you tell him after thinking it over in your head.

You watch as his resolve breaks and tilts his head, motioning you to follow him. You do without hesitation.

“What do you know?”, he asks you.

You explain to him all of your research and how everything correlates back to the Hale fire.

“But you said the Alpha let you live?”, he points out as his hand rubs his chin as he thinks.

“Yeah, that seems to be the only piece that doesn’t fit”, you answer.

You watch as he ponders the information before looking you over for a moment, his eyes slightly widening at whatever conclusion he just drew.

“I need you to tell me exactly what happened when the Alpha could’ve killed you”, he says seriously.

“He just—he had his claws around my throat and then…”, you pause for a moment, remembering. “He moved his snout to my hair and sniffed before looking me over. Then he let me go”.

You watch as Deaton’s brows furrow and his eyes move from side-to-side as he put all the pieces together.

“It’s not possible. I’ve heard rumors, but I’ve never actually seen it”, he says—more to himself than to you.

“Seen what?”, you ask.

He looks up at you and immediately looks to the scars that are barely visible on your collarbone.

“I’m gonna ask you some questions and I need you to be completely honest with me”, he tells you seriously.

* * *

You ran into the school looking for Scott. The game has long since been over and the hallways were completely deserted. You made your way to the boy’s locker room, hoping that he was still here as you remembered the conversation between you and Deaton.

~~~

_“Even if what you’re saying is true, Derek would have to already be a member of his pack for him to follow this ‘sacred wolf law’”, you say. Your head spinning from the discussion that just took place._

_“Not necessarily”, Deaton replies._

_“What do you mean?”, you ask._

_“It’s not just a rule in wolf packs. It’s a rule in wolf families”, he explains._

_You give him a confused look, before your eyes widen slightly as you figure it out._

_“The Alpha is a relative of Derek”_

~~~

You push the door to the locker room open as you see Scott.

“I know who the Alpha is!”, you exclaim.

When you rushed in you were so focused on Scott that you missed the other two men in the room. You first saw Derek, who seemed to panic as his eyes landed on you. You shifted your gaze from him to the other man in the room as he held onto a lacrosse stick.

“My, look at the woman you turned out to be”, Peter says sincerely as he looks at you. “It’s crazy to think you’ve grown more beautiful from the 16-year-old girl I knew”.

You just stand there as your eyes shift from the three wolves in front of you before keeping your gaze on Derek.

“You’re helping him?”, you ask, betrayed.

He simply looks at you before replying.

“Get out of here before he kills you”, he says firmly.

You hear a ‘tsk’ come from Peter before he speaks.

“No need to worry, nephew. Your mate is completely safe. It is our most sacred law to never cause harm to any pack member’s mate, remember?”, Peter says as he just looks at you.

You watch as Derek and Scott wear matching looks on their faces as they look from you to Peter and back again.

“Mate? She can’t be my mate. She’s not a wolf”, Derek says confused.

Peter chuckles at his confused nephew. 

“I guess Talia never taught you about the rare occurrence of ‘True Mates’”, he replies with air quotes before diving into his lesson.

“Under normal circumstances, where both mates have to be shapeshifters, there is the anomaly that a wolf can have a mate who is human. It’s one of the rarest occurrences in the supernatural. It only happens when two souls are intertwined together so tightly that their bond cannot be severed”, Peter finishes as he twirls the lacrosse stick in his hand, seemingly bored.

“The rules tend to be a little different for the couple though. The wolf tends to have faster regeneration abilities, even when damage is caused by an Alpha. The wolf tends to be stronger, faster, and more lethal than other wolves. Whereas the human, can share talents that her wolf mate possesses. Heightened hearing and vision, the ability to heal faster. They essentially have all the pros of being a wolf and none of the cons”, he adds as he stops his movements with the stick before looking at you then Derek.

“The mating process tends to be a little more thorough for ‘True Mates’ as well. Sexual relations have to take place. Each mate must mark the other, deep enough to draw blood”, he pauses for a moment as he eyes your chest where your scars were barely visible under your jacket then to look at Derek. A small mouth-size scar on his collarbone, a memento from your first time together.

“The final stage of the process is the one that cements the bond forever”, he finishes before he once again looks at you.

“You know, don’t you?”, you ask him in a low voice.

He gives you a small smile.

“I think the better question is, ‘Does Derek know?’”, he replies back.

You shift your gaze to Derek. He’s staring at you as he listened to his uncle speak.

“Do I know what?”, he asks, voice shaking.

You just stare at him as your vision becomes blurry with unshed tears.

“Go on, tell him what the final stage is in the mating process”, Peter beckons.

You release a shuddering breath before answering as the tears fall from your eyes.

“The conception of a child”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some additional notes  
> 1\. Reader had to change the details of her encounter with the Alpha for reasons (Duh!)  
> 2\. I've kept the format of texting and notifications based on the year that the first season premiered (2011), so if it seems outdated, that is why.  
> 3\. Derek and Reader have been mates since they were 16 when the mating ritual took place.  
> 4\. For future reference, the knowledge about the 'True Mates' mating ritual isn't 100% accurate since it happens so rarely. (i.e. the order of the steps)  
> 5\. Kuddos to those who guessed that Bash was their son ;)


	6. Back to the Start

**September 2004**

“I don’t get why I need to attend high school, when we’re supposed to be looking for this ‘Super Evil Werewolf Family’. I mean why are we even here? I thought Gerard already took care of the wolf problem in this town?”, you grunt as you rest your heels on the dashboard of the car.

“We’ve talked about this; we need to blend in. Gerard scattered the wolf packs, but we still need to find the pack that resides here. We need to seem like a normal family, and normal 16-year-old girls go to high school”, Kate says as she turns into the parking lot, “Now get your feet off my dash”.

You drop your feet to the ground with a roll of your eyes as you look out the window to the building you would be spending majority of your time in.

“This is total bullshit”, you groan with a slight pout. “I already tested out of school and now I have to sit in a classroom for eight hours a day, five days a week and pretend like I don’t already know the information?”

“We all have sacrifices we need to make, hun. It’s just how the family business goes”, she tells you as you roll your eyes once again before getting out of the car, shutting the door with a little more force than necessary. You begin to make your way into the school when you hear her call out from the car.

“Have a good day, sweetie!”, she shouts through the window, which she must have lowered.

You can’t help the reddening of your cheeks as you look around to see if anyone heard. You look over to see a group of jocks staring at you, your eyes spot a tall boy with jet-black hair, a sly smirk on his face as he waved a hand at you, clearly entertained by the situation.

You shoot him a smirk of your own as you raise your hand in the air and lower all your fingers except the middle one. You watch as he lets out a laugh as he continues to watch you. You simply roll your eyes as you turn on your heel and continue into the school.

* * *

You walk into your first class of the day, English. Everyone was already seated as you passed the threshold, all eyes turning to you.

“Right”, the teacher said as she looked over at you. “Everyone this is our newest student, Y/N Johnson”, she announced as she stretched her arm out to your direction. “Just take any available seat and try to follow along until you’re caught up, ‘kay?”.

You do as your told as you sit at the first available desk in the middle of the room, avoiding anyone’s eyes as your gaze remains on the ground. You drop your bag to the floor and look up at the board. ‘Romeo and Juliet’ written in big, white bold letters at the top.

You internally groaned. You hated this story about the two dumbass kids from rival families who had no business being in a relationship. All they manage to do is get a bunch of people killed, including themselves, all for the name of love? It was just a bunch of stupidity wrapped in a hard cover! 

You shake your head slightly at your thoughts as a dark-haired girl sitting one row over from you leans to your desk.

“Here, you can share my copy until you can buy your own”, she whispers with a smile as she places her book in front of you.

You can’t help the smile you return at her sweet gesture.

“Thanks. I’m Y/N”, you whisper back.

“I’m Paige”, she replies as she looks down at the book.

You feel the person behind you lean forward until you felt a breath on the back of your neck as he whispered near your ear.

“I thought your name was ‘Sweetie’?”, he sarcastically says.

You turn around and see green eyes staring back at you, noticing this was the same kid you flipped off outside, the smirk still on his face. You simply mouth ‘Fuck off’ to him before turning back around in your seat.

* * *

You spent the rest of the day following Paige as she showed you around Beacon Hills High School. You and she got along well as you both shared common interests. She told you that she played the cello which you replied that you played the violin to her excitement.

That’s how you ended up in the empty music room as you both pulled your bows against the strings of your instruments, the lovely sound of your duet floating around you. That was until you heard a steady bang of a ball hitting the floor and a collection of laughter. You put your instrument down as you hear Paige huff due to her irritation.

“Probably Derek Hale and his pack of delinquents”, she tells you with a roll of her eyes.

“I take it this happens a lot?”, you ask her as you eye the door.

“All. The. Time”, she sighs.

“I got this”, You say, moving from your chair and out the door before you hear her voice telling you to wait.

You walk down the hall, determined, and see a group of boys playing a mock game of basketball.

“Do you guys mind?”, you ask them, irritation clear in your voice.

You watch as the kid with the ball turns around to look at you. The same smirk accompanied by the same green eyes staring back at you.

“Not at all. Can’t you see we’re practicing?”, he cockily tells you.

“Funny… This doesn’t look like the gym. I mean I know I’m new here and all, but—“, you pause for a moment as you pretend to look at your surroundings, “Yeah definitely not the gym”.

“Well here in Beacon Hills, basketball practice takes place wherever there’s a basketball”, he replies as his friends laugh behind him.

You watch him, unimpressed, as he dribbles the ball and runs until he’s right in front of you.

“See?”, he says, a smart-ass smile on his face.

You raise your eyebrows at him as you fold your arms over your chest.

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal. If you can get the ball from me… we’ll leave”, he tells you.

“Alright, let’s go”, you reply back.

“Y/N, I don’t think this is a good idea, he’s the best player on the team”, Paige says from behind you.

You ignore her as he begins to dribble the ball.

“Come on. It’ll be easy”, he taunts.

You watch the ball and make a move to knock it out of his hand. He reacts the way you thought he would as he maneuvers the ball away from you, moving his left leg in front of him in the process. You don’t hesitate when you lower to the ground and sweep his leg out from underneath him, knocking him on his back. Once he’s down you easily grab the ball that rolled to your feet.

You walk over to him on the ground, smirking down at him victoriously.

“You’re right, that was easy”, you say as your eyebrows rise in entertainment.

He glances up at you, a shocked look on his face.

“You cheated”, he huffs

You shake your head slightly as your smirk grows.

“You never said we had to play fair”, you say as you reach your hand down to him as an offering to help him up.

He grabs your hand and slowly rises to his feet as his eyes never waiver from yours, an impressed smile on his face. You hold the ball out for him to take.

“I’m Derek”, he says as he takes the ball from you.

“Have a nice day, Derek”, you reply as you turn around and walk away from him. You can’t help the small smile that forms on your lips at his next word.

“So, I’ll see you around?”

* * *

You were currently sitting at one of the patio tables outside the school doing your homework a week later, when you felt a someone sit next to you.

You glance over and see Derek setting a coffee cup in front of you, a bright smile on his face.

“Can I help you?”, you ask him.

“Just thought I’d bring you a peace offering”, he replies as he motions to the coffee cup in front of you, his knees bouncing nervously.

You eye it suspiciously before picking it up and taking a sip.

“Grande white chocolate mocha with two extra shots”, you say as you recognize your go-to drink order form Starbucks.

“Yeah, your favorite”, he says with a proud smile.

Your eyebrows knit together as you look at him.

“I don’t remember telling you it was. What, are you stalking me?”, you question. A hint of amusement on your features at his distraught face.

“N-no, I just—I overheard you talking on the phone yesterday”, he stammers.

“Eavesdropping isn’t very polite, y’now”, you joke as a smile overtakes your lips.

You watch him as he relaxes, although his knee was still bouncing under the table.

“Okay, if I promise to never eavesdrop on your phone calls again, will you do me a favor?”, he asks nervously.

“Depends on the favor”, you reply as you lean back to get a better look at him.

He bites his lip before taking a deep breath.

“Will you go out with me?”

* * *

“I can’t believe that we’ve only been here a week and you already have a date”, Kate huffs as you take off the tank-top you were wearing.

“You told me to act like a normal 16-year-old girl, remember?”, you say as you look over your reflection in the mirror. “Normal 16-year old girls go on dates”, you finish as you fidget with the new shirt you just put on.

“Are you nervous?”, she questions from her seat on your bed, squinting her eyes at your curiously.

You turn around to look at her.

“Don’t be ridiculous”, you huff at her.

You watch as she slides off the bed and walks up to you, placing her hands on your shoulders and rubbing gently.

“Babe, you’re a total knock-out! Any punk who doesn’t realize what a catch you are is missing out on the jackpot”, she tells you sincerely.

You smile up at her.

“How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?”, you laugh

“It’s a gift”, she replies with a fond smile.

You both laugh before you hear a knock at the door. Your nerves returning immediately as Kate looks to the entrance of your room before looking back at you.

“Don’t worry, I’ll answer it. You just finish getting ready”, she tells you before running out your room to answer the door.

You look over your reflection at your white V-neck shirt to your dark-wash jeans before ending at your simple black flats. You felt like you were underdressed, but it _was_ a first date. Simple and casual was your safest option, especially since Derek wouldn’t tell you where you were going. You grab your phone and keys when Kate’s head popped back in through the door to your bedroom.

“You lucky bitch, he is quite the looker”, she laughs quietly as you leave your room.

“Shut up before he hears you”, you whisper. Lightly smacking her arm playfully.

You walk into the living room of your apartment and see Derek standing by the door, his hands in his behind his back, as he rocked on the balls of his feet nervously. You watch him as his eyes look up from his feet to look at you.

“Wow”, he breathes out.

You look down at your simple outfit before looking back up. You guessed simple and casual was the way to go since he was also wearing dark-wash jeans and a dark green Henley that made his green eyes more vibrant.

You watch as he lifts his hands that were behind his back and hold up a small bouquet of lilies.

“That is just too cute. Nice touch, kid”, Kate comments from behind you.

You take the bouquet after saying ‘Thank you’ and hand it to Kate before you take his outstretched arm and leave your apartment.

He closed the passenger side of his car after you got in, you waited for him to get in as well. Once he was sitting next to you, you finally decide to ask him.

“So, where are we going?”

He looked up at you, a smile on his face, and answered.

“The best place to get food in town”, he replied before starting the engine and driving off.

* * *

You look up at the huge house in front of you in confusion.

“Where are we?”, you ask.

“My house”, he replies with a smirk.

“Meeting your family isn’t exactly what I had in mind for our first date”, you tell him as you eye the building nervously.

He let out a small chuckle.

“Don’t worry, they don’t bite”, he answers before getting out of the car.

You walk up the front steps of the house, your hand in Derek’s, as a beautiful woman with long, dark hair opens the door.

“You must be Y/N. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Talia, Derek’s mom”, she says as you walk inside.

“Yeah, especially since Derek hasn’t shut up about you since you arrived in town”, a man who only looked a few years older than you chimed in from his seat on the stairs.

“Shut up, Peter”, a girl who looked about your age scolded him before turning her attention to you with a smile. “You can ignore our uncle. That’s what we do, at least. I’m Laura, Derek’s sister”.

The man, Peter, just laughed at his niece as you introduced yourself and complimented them about how beautiful their home was.

Laura opened her mouth to reply when you heard a loud crash come from somewhere upstairs. You heard Talia let out an annoyed groan.

“Cora, I swear to God if you broke another piece of furniture, you’re grounded for the next month”, Talia shouts before disappearing up the stairs.

Laura looked from where her mother just disappeared back at you and Derek.

“That’s our little sister, Cora. She likes to break things. Anyway, dinner should be ready in like, an hour? So, we’ll just leave you two be”, she tells you before walking away dragging Peter with her.

You let out a small laugh as you look over at Derek whose cheeks have reddened at his family’s seemingly embarrassing introduction.

“On second thought, let’s go somewhere else”, he says turning back to the front door.

You grab his arm, holding him in place, as another laugh escapes you.

“No, no. You wanted me to meet your family, so that’s what were doing. Come on. You can show me around”, you say as you drag him further into the house.

* * *

After the tour of the house, you ended up in Derek’s bedroom. You look around the room, from the desk cluttered with books, to the bench press in the corner, to Derek who was lying on his bed watching you.

“What?”, you ask him, curiously.

“Nothing”, he answers with a coy smile.

“What’s with the look?”, you point out.

“My family likes you, is all. It’s nice”, he replies.

“What did your previous dates make that bad of an impression to where the bar is set super low?”, you joke as you watch him get up from the bed.

He looks at you seriously, the smile never leaving his face as he walks up to you.

“I’ve never brought any girl to my home”, he tells you as he lifts his hand to cup your cheek gently.

You can’t help the blush that crept onto your cheeks at his admission.

“Then why did you bring me here?”, you ask.

“I don’t know... Just seemed right, I guess”, he replies as his thumb brushes gently against your lower lip, his eyes shifting to follow his thumb before lowering his head until his lips were almost touching yours.

“I don’t kiss on the first date”, you whisper.

“You never said we had to play fair”, he whispers back, echoing your words from a week ago to you.

You smile at his reply before he captures your lips with his own in a tender kiss. 

You lean into the kiss as you feel his arms wrap around your waist; your own going around his neck. You continue the chaste kiss until you hear a voice at the doorway.

“Gross”

You pull away as your cheeks redden once again as you look over to see a little 10-year-old girl looking at you two.

“What do you want, Cora?”, Derek says annoyed at being interrupted.

“Mom says dinner’s ready”, she answers before running out the door.

You both chuckle at being caught, by a little kid no less, as Derek gives you a quick peck on the lips before grabbing your hand and leading you back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be flashbacks, jumping around to giving us more of an idea as to what happened 6 years ago.  
> Additional notes:  
> 1\. Paige and Derek were never a couple.  
> 2\. Reader and Kate were close before the Hale fire.  
> 3\. Reader and Kate are going by the fake surname, "Johnson", since everyone seems to know who the Argents are in the supernatural world.  
> 4\. The Alpha pack hasn't been formed yet (This will play into the story later on).


	7. The Heartbreaking Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood

**December 2004**

You lounged against the headboard, trying to focus on the book in your hands as it rested against your propped-up knees, but you couldn’t quite concentrate due to Derek’s grunts.

“Do you mind? I’m trying to read”, you say not bothering to look up.

You hear the bang as the metal bar is repositioned on the pegs of the bench press.

“Maybe you’re too easily distracted”, he replies before you hear the bar being lifted once more accompanied by another grunt.

You finally glance up from your book and over at him with an annoyed look. You see that slight smirk on his face as he moved his arms up and down holding the heavy bar. Oh, okay, he wanted to play this game, huh?

You mark your page before setting the book on the bedside table and standing to your feet. You walk over to the corner of the room where Derek was laying on the bench and throw one leg over his horizontal body, straddling his waist.

You watch as his eyes leave their place on the ceiling and look at your position above him, the bar frozen midair as his arms were fully extended.

“Hmm, it seems I’m not the only one who’s easily distracted”, you say seductively as you roll your hips slightly.

You see his lips part somewhat as a low groan is released from him. You sit above him as he once again repositions the bar on its resting pegs before he sits up, his arms encircling your waist.

“I hate you”, he responds.

“You love me”, you jokingly reply.

You feel your heart leap in your chest as he just gazes into your eyes, biting his lower lip for a moment before his lips crash down on yours.

You eagerly return the kiss as your hands bury in his hair. You feel him pick you up, as you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist, and walk a few feet until your back is met with the soft sheets of his bed, Derek following as his lips never once left yours.

You continue your heated kiss until a loud bang comes from the closed door.

“Hey, knock it off! This house is PG!”, Peter shouts before his footsteps are heard receding down the hallway.

You both look over at the door, not moving from your position.

“How does he always know?”, you wonder aloud.

“Maybe he’s psychic”, Derek supplies with an eye roll before he looks down at you.

You lean up to kiss him, innocently this time, before pulling away. You see him smile down at you before his fingers attack your sides as he tickles you.

You can’t help the squeal you release at his surprised assault.

“De-rek! S-s-stop!”, you say in between giggles as you hear him laugh above you.

You finally manage to push him off just as the door to his room is thrown open. A disgusted look on his little sister’s face.

“You guys are so gross with your lovey-dovey stuff”, she tells you with a wave of her hand in your direction to further emphasize her point.

You laugh at Derek’s huff of annoyance.

“What do you want now, Cora?”, he asks, irritated.

She squints her eyes back at him before looking at you.

“You said you would help me with my Karate”, she pouts at you.

You place a quick kiss to Derek’s cheek as you jump off the bed and stroll out the door with Cora, leaving your agitated boyfriend behind. 

“Don’t forget about our date tonight!”, you hear him shout to your retreating form.

* * *

“Y’know you don’t always need to help Cora when she asks”, Derek tells you.

“I know, but she’s a good kid. She reminds me of my little sister a bit”, you respond.

Derek lets out a soft ‘hmm’, as his reply.

You were walking through the Preserves, your hand held tightly in Derek’s, as you look at the dark forest around you.

“Where are we going?”, you ask curiously.

“It’s a surprise”, he tells you before walking to a set of doors in the ground near a huge tree stump before looking at you with a smile. “We’re here”.

You glance down at the doors before looking back up to him.

“A cellar? This is where our date is taking place? I thought you said you had something special in store for tonight?”, you question, confusion clear in your voice.

“Just trust me”, he says before letting go of your hand and opening the doors.

You follow him through the doors and, after closing them behind you, you follow him down the stairs expecting to see all darkness along with dirt and spiders, but you’re met with a beautiful site. You look around seeing a dozen bulbed candles illuminating the darkness as a battery-powered space heater is heating the small room from one of the corners. You can’t help the huge smile that forms on your face when you spot the cozy blanket on the ground by the roots of the tree stump you passed earlier. A bunch of pillows lining it as another blanket was folded on top with a picnic basket sitting next to it.

You shift your gaze to Derek next to you, a vibrant smile on his face at your reaction.

“When did you do this?”, you ask, turning to him as you fold your arms around his neck.

“Laura helped me while you were busy with Cora”, he answers before placing a small kiss to your forehead.

Taking a step back, you allow Derek to lead you to the blanket and pillows. You position yourself in between his legs, your back against his front, as you look at the beautiful haven in front of you.

“You hungry?”, He asks against your ear, his arms around you with his interlocked hands resting over your stomach.

You shake your head glancing at the basket before placing your hands over his.

“No, I just want to enjoy being here with you”, you reply on a sigh, a dreamy smile on your face.

You feel him place a tender kiss to the top of your head before he rests his chin in the same place. Staying like that for a few minutes, wrapped in his arms, you realize that you’ve never felt more at peace. You didn’t have to worry about training or hunting down werewolves—which you still had no luck with—you were just safe… with the boy you loved.

You turn your head slightly until you could see his face, mere inches from your own. You close your eyes as you meet his lips in a sweet kiss. You feel one of his hands move to your cheek, holding you in place. You flick out your tongue and meet his own as the kiss deepens.

You turn your body until you were face to face as your knees go on either side of his outstretched legs. You move your hands to the inside of his jacket before sliding it off of his broad shoulders and down his arms. You feel his hands grip your waist before you move your shaking hands to the hem of his blue shirt and begin lifting.

Feeling his hands on your own, stopping your movements, as he pulls away from your lips to look at you seriously.

“Are you sure?”, he whispers to you, out of breath.

You bite your lip as you nod your head slowly as your hands once again move his shirt up his body until it was over his head and tossed aside.

You watch as Derek swallows nervously, before reaching his hand up to the button of your top. You wait patiently until the last button is undone and the cotton slides down your arms. You push yourself up to stand on your feet as you kick off your shoes; Derek doing the same.

Looking up to meet his green eyes, you place a gentle kiss on his shoulder before moving your hands to his belt. Once it was undone, you open the button of his jeans and lower the zipper. Derek moves to step out of them, and once he’s in nothing but his boxer briefs, he repeats your movements until you are in nothing but your bra and panties. 

You continue kissing his shoulder moving your lips up until you reach his neck when you feel your bra give way. You lower your arms as it drops to the floor. Derek’s lips find your own as he slowly lowers you to the ground; his body covering your own as he hovers above you.

You can’t help the nervous shake of your hands as you pull at the elastic band of his underwear until he is completely naked on top of you. Your kiss becomes more needy as you feel his fingers push your lace thong down your legs before slowly inserting a finger into your wet center. Moaning into his mouth as he begins to move his digit in and out of you as your hand wraps around his erect member. You can’t help the lift of your hips as he inserts an additional finger into you. His movements causing you to feel a slight sting before you relaxed under him, moaning once again as his tongue reenters your mouth.

You feel him remove his fingers from you and stop your hands from stroking his length as he pulls away from your lips and looks down at your awaiting gaze.

“I need you to tell me if it hurts too much”, he says in a quivering voice as he positions himself between your thighs.

You nod your head, knowing this was just as new for him as it was for you. You bite your lower lip at the feel of the head of his cock at your entrance as he slowly enters you.

You bite down harder on your lip as he breaks through your maidenhead, holding your breath and squeezing your eyes shut in pain. Feeling his thumb brush over where your lip was caught between your teeth gently before you hear him whisper.

“Just relax. Breathe”

You release your lip as your eyes open and meet Derek’s creased brow—a sign of how he was struggling to remain in control—as you take a deep breath.

The sting of him simply stretching you—not yet moving-- is all you could focus on as you felt a tear fall from the side of your eye.

“Do you want me to stop?”, he asks. A bead of sweat forming on his furrowed brow as he looks down at you.

You shake your head slightly even though the pain was unbearable.

You feel him grab each of your hands in his and interlock your hands together before lifting them to rest above your head. You felt the rough bark from the roots of the tree on the backs of your hand.

“Squeeze my hands and bite down on me to distract you from the pain”, he commands to you softly as he shifts his hips, slowly removing himself before pushing back in.

The painful discomfort was too much as you squeezed his hands tightly, leaving crescent imprints on the backs of his hands before you move your mouth to his collarbone and bite down as he continues his gentle thrusts, letting out a painful grunt.

Once the pain turns into a dull ache, you release his shoulder. The taste of metal on your tongue as you see the bite mark you left on him, a small trail of blood falling from the wound. You didn’t have time to focus on the damage for very long as his next thrust, sent a jolt of pleasure through you as you let out a soft moan.

Your noise sent him over the edge as he let out a deep moan as he came inside you. You watch the pure bliss on his face as his green eyes reopen and meet your own. His smile a reflection of your own as he slowly removes himself from you.

“I love you”, he whispers.

“I love you”, you whisper back.

You look down to see a smear of blood on your thigh and Derek reaches for the picnic basket and pulls out some cloth napkins. He slowly returns to you, wiping your thigh gently with one as your wipe his collarbone with the other.

Once all the blood was cleaned up, he takes your napkin and moves both near the edge of the blanket, placing it on one of the roots of the massive tree.

“How’re you feeling?”, he questions you as he leans against the pillows, placing the second blanket on top of you both, his arms wrapped loosely around your form as you rest your head against his chest.

“A little sore, but I’m okay. How’s your shoulder? I didn’t mean to bite you that hard”, you reply to him.

“It’s okay. Doesn’t hurt at all”, he tells you.

You shift to give him a gentle kiss before moving back down as he rubs your exposed side gently, a content sigh escaping him.

“So, we’re in love, huh?”, you joke quietly as your fingers graze his chest, peaking up at him through your lashes.

You watch him as he let out a small laugh before his face turns serious. You sit up, pulling the blanket up to cover you as you watched him nervously.

“If you didn’t mean, it’s fi—“, you begin to say as you avoided his eyes.

“N- no! I did mean it”, he quickly says as he lifts your chin gently, so you were looking directly at him. “I do love you, which is why I need to be honest with you”.

You look at him confused, ready to make a joke to ease the tension, until you see his green eyes slowly change color to a bright yellow. You let out an audible gasp as your mind raced with the implications of what he just showed you. The family pack you’ve been looking for. The reason you were here in Beacon Hills. It was the Hales. It was Derek. No. No, this wasn’t happening.

“I’m a werewolf, Y/N”, he tells you quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot-- that we already know-- thickens!  
> So, I know their first time was short and not very smutty, but I wanted it to be realistic. Based on my personal experience, the loss of one's virginity, is very painful for girls (For sure!) and very short for guys.  
> Anyway, next chapter will be the last flashback before we get back to the mess of a situation in the present! Hope you are enjoying the story!


	8. The Hale Fire

**December 2004**

You shut the door quietly behind you, as you walk into your apartment. You look around, but don’t see Kate anywhere as you plop down on the leather couch. What were you going to do? How could you complete your task, knowing that Derek’s family was the target? The family that you’ve grown so close to over the last few months. I mean the task was just to identify them, right? To just keep tabs on their activities; to ensure that no innocents were hurt. You know them; they weren’t killers. I mean, Peter maybe, but not Talia, not Laura or Cora, and definitely not Derek.

But how were you supposed to be with him now? It was against the Code. One of the most absolute laws, and you’ve broken it. If the High Council ever found out… You shutter at the thought. Your circumstances were understandable though, you didn’t know that he was a shifter. You would walk away from him if it meant that everyone—Derek, his family, you—could live.

You feel your eyes begin to water at the thought of never being with him again as a tightness forms in your chest. You’re so lost in thought, when you hear the front door open and Kate walks in looking down at the rented movie in her hand.

“Hey, hun, I got ‘Van Helsing’ for us to watch. I figured we could watch it and rate how accurate the werewo—“, she stops talking as she sees your watery eyes.

She drops everything as she rushes to your side.

“What happened? I thought you had some special date with Derek. Did he do something?”, She questions as she wraps an arm around your shoulder, rubbing up and down your arm comfortingly.

You let out a shuttering sob as your hands go to cover your face. You needed help; you didn’t know what to do. You trusted Kate with your life, and you knew that she would help you.

“I-It’s him. It’s D-D-Derek”, you say between sobs.

“What are you talking about?”, she asks, moving your hands so she can look at your face.

You take a deep breath, trying to compose yourself.

“It’s Derek, his family is the pack we’ve been looking for”, you tell her.

She just stares at you as her jaw drops slightly.

“The Hales, they’re the werewolves? How long have you known this?”, she asks trying to make sense of the situation.

“I just found out. Kate, the Code. They’re gonna kill m—“, you say before she cuts you off.

“Hey! No one is gonna touch you, I promise. We’ll figure everything out, but for right now you need to pull yourself together”, She tells you. Her eyes shifting as she thinks.

“What about Derek? I love him, Kate. How am I supposed to be with him now? I can’t let anything happen to him or his family”, you say as you look at her with fresh tears.

She wipes away your tears before she replies.

“I’ll figure out what to do. Until we come up with a game plan, you need to act like nothing has changed. Be with Derek, he’s a good kid, even if he is a shifter. But under no circumstances do you tell him about us. That’ll just make everything worse. For everybody”, she tells your firmly.

* * *

**March 2005**

“Okay, we got sleeping bags, tents, bags-- anything else we’re missing?”, you ask as you look at the trunk of the car.

“A survival kit, maybe?”, Paige replies as she looks at you, a pout on her lips.

Laura lets out a laugh at her.

“Why would we need that?”, she asks.

“Hey, people get lost in the woods all the time. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared”, Paige shoots back at Laura’s smirking form.

You can’t help the slight roll of your eyes. Laura and Paige were your closest friends in Beacon, but damn you just wished they would get along better.

You catch a figure walking towards you holding a cooler, a bright smile on his face.

“Can’t forget the food”, Derek says lifting the cooler into the trunk of Paige’s car before giving you a quick kiss.

“Enough with the PDA. We get it, you two are hopelessly in love!”, Laura scolds with a roll of her eyes, still slightly upset at Derek for telling you their big secret.

“Enough, Laura”, Talia orders as she strolls down the hill to the car from the Hale house. “I wish you guys would’ve told me about your trip sooner. Everyone’s really disappointed that you have to miss out on the family reunion.”

“Sorry, mom. We didn’t realize the reunion was moved from June to March when Y/N asked us to go camping”, Laura replies.

“It’s fine”, she sighs. “I just wish Deaton could at least make it, but he can’t, unfortunately. Some conference up in Seattle, I guess”.

You and Derek share a look, both of you knowing that Talia and Deaton had this unspoken crush on one another. You bite your lip to hide your smile as Derek covers his mouth with a pretend cough.

“We’re having a huge dinner tonight. Do you think your aunt would want to come?”, Talia asks you.

You turn from Derek to her before shaking your head.

“She said she has some big plans tonight, her best friend is in town, which is why I think she recommended us to go camping. She also kept talking about some chemist she met at a bar a week ago, so I’m guessing she might have a date or something, too”, you reply.

Talia just nods her head before telling you guys to have fun and be safe.

* * *

You just finished setting up your tents, when Paige and Laura decided to go get some wood for the fire, leaving you and Derek alone. You both didn’t hesitate when you stubbled into your tent, removing one another’s clothes.

Catching your breath after coming down from your orgasm, you moved to put your clothes back on. Derek doing the same when you heard him speak up from behind you.

“Y’know, I’m starting to think you’re too good to be true”, he jokes.

You turn to face him as he pulls his shirt back over his head.

“What do you mean?”, you question.

“I mean, your smart, beautiful, funny. Great in bed”, he starts as you let a small laugh at his answer before he continues. “And you still love me after knowing what I am. I don’t deserve you; especially since I lied to you for so long”.

The smile that was just on your lips drops immediately. You feel the surge of guilt at his words. You avoid his gaze as you unzip the tent.

“It’s getting dark out, we should go help Laura and Paige”, you say before stepping out of the tent.

You hear Derek’s quick movements as he follows you before grabbing your arm gently, turning you around to look at him.

“What’s wrong?”, he asks as he looks into your eyes.

You return his gaze, biting your lip, before letting out a defeated sigh.

“I need to tell you something. I’ve been lying to you”, you tell him before pausing for a moment.

He looks down at you with a confused expression, waiting for you to continue.

“My last name isn’t Johnson. It’s Argent”, you tell him as you look at his face shifting from confused to stunned.

“You’re an Argent?”, he quietly asks. Disbelief clear in his tone.

You nod your head slowly, before you hear a female speak up from behind Derek.

“Did you just say Argent?”, Laura questions as she drops the wood she was carrying, her features shifting to anger. “You’re a hunter?”, she yells before running up to you, her arm against your throat as your back hit a tree roughly.

“Laura!”, Derek shouted, panicked.

You watched as he appears next to her, trying to pull her away from you.

“What’s going on?”, Paige asked confused as she stood frozen by the wood pile Laura just dropped.

“Did you know about us the whole time? We’re you just using Derek to get close to us? Was this all just a part of your master plan? God, you really are the perfect deceiver; you had all of us fooled”, She screams into your face as her arm presses more firmly against your windpipe.

“No. You don’t understand--”, you choke out.

Before you can finish telling her the truth, she lets go of you as she falls to the ground, a pained scream escaping her. Derek doing the same as you rush to him, kneeling down by his side.

“What is it?”, you ask him, panicked.

“Our pack—the bond—they’re in pain”, he grunts out through clenched teeth.

You look over at Laura; Paige kneeling next to her.

“They’re dying”, Laura breathes out as tears run down her face.

You and Paige watch the two wolves confused before both of them dash to their feet and run off into the woods.

“Where are they going?”, Paige asks staring at the dark forest they just disappeared into.

You think for a moment, before grabbing Paige’s arm and running to her car.

“We need to get to the Hale house”

* * *

You jump out of the car as you see the bright fire burning in front of you. You run until you see Derek and Laura, kneeling down by two bodies. You watch as Laura is holding onto her mother’s limp hand, tears falling from the eyes. Eyes that are glowing a bright red that she never had before—the sign of an Alpha.

You shift your gaze to Derek as he is looking down at a still cognizant Peter as you slowly walk up to him. Peter meets your eyes before uttering one word before falling unconscious in Derek’s arms.

“You”

You shake your head, eyes going wide, as Derek slowly lowers his uncle to the ground. Tears running down his face as he looks at you. Complete and intense rage burning through his green eyes.

“You did this”, he seethes

“No”

“You murdered my family”, he screams as he lunges for you, his claws fully extended.

You feel agonizing pain from your chest as you fall to the ground, your hand raising to your wound as blood gushed from it.

“Y/N”, Paige screams in horror.

You watch, terrified, as Derek’s stalks toward you, his claw raised to strike again, when you see a blur from your peripherals run and tackle him to the ground a few feet away.

You see the figure’s face for the first time. Kate’s best friend lifts his knife to stab Derek when you scream his name.

“Jeremy, don’t!”

Your outburst distracts him for only a moment before Derek shoves at his chest, effectively knocking him off of him. You watch helplessly as Derek stands above him, clawing through his skin over and over again. Jeremy’s screams out until he goes limp under Derek.

Derek rises to his feet before stalking over to you once again, his chest rising and falling drastically in his enraged state. You watch as his glowing yellow eyes slowly morph into an intense blue. You just stare at him, eyes wide with terror, as he makes his way to you. He is stopped in his tracks as Laura places a hand on his arm, making him turn to her.

“Don’t. We’re not killers”, she tells him softly before shifting her glowing red eyes to you. “We’re not like them”, she spits out, a look of disgust on her face.

Derek’s eyes shift from the vibrant blue to their normal green as he nods his head at his older sister—at his Alpha—looking at you once more. A repulsive look on his face as he sneers down at you.

“If I ever see you again, I will kill you”, he tells you, voice deadly serious. All the love he once had for you gone from his eyes.

You feel Paige by your side as you watch Derek pick Peter’s body up from the ground before walking away with Laura. The further he walks away, the more your heart breaks.

* * *

You sit there, numbly, as Paige continues to press a rag to your chest when you hear a twig snap from your left. You turn hoping to see Derek but are met with Kate’s blank stare, as she looks at Jeremy’s mutilated body on the ground.

You rise to your feet, shoving Paige off, before storming to you aunt. You watch as she opens her mouth to say something, but you don’t give her the chance as your fist connects with her cheek.

Her head jerks to the right at the impact before her hand goes to her jaw, rubbing it.

“You feel better now?”, she asks you.

You’re shaking at the anger you feel as your fist rises to punch her once again. She catches your fist in one hand as you feel the barrel of her gun under your chin.

You just stare at one another for a minute before you push her away from you.

“What did you do?”, you ask lowly.

She just looks at you before replying.

“What I had to”

You scoff at her answer, shaking your head in disbelief, as Paige walks up to you, rubbing your back comfortingly.

“The Code was brok—“, she begins to explain.

“The Code states that only wolves who take an innocent life are to be hunted!”, you yell at her. “We’ve been here for months, with no animal attacks! This—“, you motion to the burning house, “Isn’t justified, Kate! There were people in that house who weren’t werewolves! Kids!”

She shakes her head.

“You don’t get it—“, she answers as she bites her lip, her head still moving from side to side.

“No, and I don’t want to. If this is what hunting is about, then I don’t want any part in it or this family”, you answer as your voice cracks.

She simply just nods her head. “Fine, if that’s how it’s gonna be. Now, if you don’t mind, I have bury my best friend’s body”, she says as she shoves past you and walks to where Jeremy was lying on the ground.

* * *

You spent the next two weeks at Paige’s house, doing nothing but crying. She consoled you every night, telling you it wasn’t your fault. You wanted to believe her, but you knew it wasn’t true. You couldn’t eat because you felt too nauseous. When you did eat, you could keep it down; rushing to the bathroom to empty the contents of your stomach.

You were currently splashing water on your face after your body once again refused the food you tried to eat. You look at your puffy eyes accompanied by the dark circles under them when you heard a knock at the door.

You open it to find Paige looking at you worriedly. A small box in her hands. She bites her lip as she hands you the pregnancy test. Two excruciating minutes later you two were staring at two blue lines on the stick.

“What are you gonna do?”, Paige asked you.

You shake your head in disbelief as you try to figure out your next move.

“I have an inheritance and my grandmother left me a small cottage in Maine. I’ll go there until I can find somewhere off my family’s grid to live”, you reply absentmindedly as you think about Derek.

“So, you’re leaving?”, she asks you sadly.

“I have to”, you reply, shifting to give her a tight hug, “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll see each other again”.

* * *

**February 2011**

You were finishing setting the table for dinner when you heard a knock at your door.

“Bash, dinner is ready! Go wash your hands!”, you shout up to your son.

“Okay, Mom”, he shouts back.

“With soap this time!”, you add.

You hear him huff loudly which brings an affectionate smile to your face as you open the door. The smile immediately leaves as you stare at your aunt who you haven’t seen in almost six years.

“Damn are you a hard one to find”, Kate says, a smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chapter of the flashbacks.  
> Notes:  
> 1\. There is a three month gap from Kate finding out about the Hales to the fire because she needed time to figure out what to do and plan it out.  
> 2\. Derek was consumed with rage and grief after the results of the fire causing him to react violently.  
> 3\. Talia was only able to get Peter out of the fire, causing her to get extreme burns which killed her.  
> 4\. Talia's Alpha spark went into Laura when she died.  
> 5\. Cora did make it out of the fire too-- but more on that when we get to the events of season 3A.  
> 6\. Paige is a smart cookie, so she was able to piece things together without an explanation.


	9. History Repeating

Derek must have misheard. There was no way that he heard her correctly.

“What?”, he murmurs not taking his eyes from her.

She was looking back at him, her tears falling onto her cheeks.

“It seems you’re a dad”, Peter tell him with a little chuckle. “I mean, keeping something that big a secret, has to take a toll on you, Y/N”, he continues shifting his gaze to her.

Derek watches as her eyes leave his direction and move to Peter, a determined look on her face.

“Not when it keeps my son safe”, she replies.

Peter lets out a little chuckle.

“This is really entertaining and all, but we’re gonna have to press pause on the family drama. I have a little conflict of my own to resolve and I need your help to do it”, he says as he addresses Scott once again.

“I’m not helping you kill people”, he replies instantly with a furrowed brow as he glares at Peter.

“Well, I don’t want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones”, Peter replies with a tilt of his head. “That doesn’t have to include…”, he stops talking, trying to remember her name as he looks up to Derek for help.

Derek finally moves his eyes from where she’s standing and look over at his uncle. He had barely been listening. All he could think about was his son. He had a son.

“Allison”, he supplies for his uncle.

He sees Y/N jerk her head in his direction at her baby sister’s name, but he refuses to meet her eyes, instead looking over at Scott as he gives him an incredulous look.

“You’re on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?”, he asks baffled, pointing his finger in Peter’s direction.

Derek licks his lips before tilting his head up in respect to his uncle.

“It was a mistake. It happens”, he forced out with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Derek, you can’t do this”, Y/N says in a quite voice.

“If you side with him… I—", she trails off, closing her mouth as she thinks.

“I can’t go back home until the Alpha is stopped… Kate won’t let me. If you do this, I won’t have a choice. We’ll be on opposite sides”, she finishes.

She was practically begging him to listen, but he simply shook his head as he heard Peter speak to Scott.

“Scott, I think Y/N is giving you the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential”.

“By killing my friends”.

“Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most.” Peter replies as his gaze slides over to you and then Derek before returning to Scott.

“If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job, like you, I'm okay with that”, he shoots back as Peter slowly walked towards him.

“Maybe you could try and see things from my perspective”, he says before digging his claws into Scott’s neck.

Derek knew what his uncle was doing. He was showing him all the pain he’s endured, everything he’s felt over the last six year.

He watches as Scott falls to the floor, Y/N rushing to kneel by his side, ensuring he was okay.

“What did you do to him?”, she seethes at Peter from her crouched position next to Scott.

“He’ll be fine”, Peter replies before strolling out the door, whistling quietly to himself.

Derek watches his uncle retreating form before looking down at Y/N, huddled over Scott, a worried expression on her face.

He wanted to make sure he was okay, he did. He also desired nothing more than to rip Peter’s throat out for killing Laura, but he wanted so desperately to believe that it was an accident. If he helped him kill Kate, then Y/N would be free from her and he could meet the son he never knew he had. It had to be this way. Everything would work out. It had to, because for the first time in six years, Derek had something worth fighting for. He had a family.

“Bash isn’t your boyfriend, is he? That’s how you knew I didn’t answer the phone”, he questions her.

She looks up from Scott’s withering body on the ground to him. She shakes her head slowly.

“Bash is short for Sebastian”, she simply replies.

Derek couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath at the name.

Sebastian.

His middle name.

She named him after himself. After everything, she still wanted her—their—son to be connected to him somehow.

Derek shakes his head in return.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, he accuses her.

She scoffs in reply as she stands in front of him.

“When was I supposed to tell you? You left town before I even knew! You changed your number! I had no way of tracking you down, and if I did, you swore you would kill me if you ever saw me again! That was the last memory I had of you, that, and the complete and utter look of hatred you had when you looked at me!”, She shouts at him before shoving him in the chest roughly.

“And I tried to tell you! The night after Peter—who you’re now in cahoots with—tried to kill you! You wouldn’t listen! You made me choose between you two, so I did! No matter what happens, I will always choose Bash! I will always protect my son!”, she screams as she shoves at his chest once more.

“He’s my son too!”, Derek shouts back as he grabs her arms tightly, bringing her flush against his chest.

Her face had turned red during her outburst as she panted from her yelling. His could only imagine he looked just as angry and heartbroken as she did. He looks down as he lets her go with a deep exhale.

“You should’ve told me”, he says weakly as he shakes his head before storming out of the locker room.

* * *

Peter wanted to take care of the cocky little shit that knew too much about them, which is how Derek ended up at his burned down home with him. He watched as he entered the house looking around before Derek followed him in, closing the door behind them.

Derek didn’t want to kill him, but he needed to show Peter that he could be trusted. Peter allowed Y/N to live as a sign of good faith. If Derek stood against him, then he was putting her at risk—and their son. He had to do this. For his family’s sake.

“This house. I-It’s the same house”, Jackson mutters to himself.

“What’d you say?”, Derek questions.

“I’ve dreamt about this place. I-I remember the staircase. I remember these walls. I-I remember everything”, he stammers as he continues to look around.

“You’ve been here?”

He watches as Jackson turns around to look at him before he shakes his head.

“No. Never. I dreamt it”

Jackson’s confusion morphs into terror as he realizes what was happening.

“There’s no one else here”, he shakily asks.

Derek shakes his head in reply.

“And no one else coming?”

Derek shakes his head once again before letting his nails shift into claws at his side as he moves a step toward the scared teenager in front of him.

He takes another step as he watches Jackson stumble to the stairs looking up at him terrified. He stops and stares as he begs for Derek not to kill him, saying he’ll never say anything about werewolves again. That he’ll leave Scott alone. He pleads for his life as he begins to cry from his fear.

Derek can’t help but think about how this was someone’s son as he watches the normal cocky teen look like such a helpless boy. He thinks about how he has his own son somewhere out there. Jackson’s next words pull him from his thoughts.

“I-I don’t deserve it”, he cries pathetically.

“I think you do”

“N-No!”

“Look around you! Wouldn’t there be someone here trying to save you? There’s no one here. There’s a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair! And no one cares that you’re captain of the lacrosse team!”, Derek screams at him.

“Derek!”, Y/N shouts at the top of the second-floor landing.

He shifts his gaze up to her as she descends the stairs, standing in front of Jackson, looking at Derek like he was a monster.

“What the fuck are you doing? He’s just a scared kid! This is someone’s child!”, she yells at him moving her hand to point at Jackson behind her.

“Move”, he grunts as he fully shifts into his wolf form.

“No”, she answers, planting her feet more securely on the floor as she looks up at him stubbornly.

“I don’t want to hurt you”, he tells her.

She opens her mouth to reply when he hears an arrow being released.

“Get down!”, he shouts at her as he falls to the floor.

He hears the guns being fired into the house, but all he can focus on is Y/N and how she was holding her abdomen, blood soaking her shirt.

“Y/N”, he yells, diving forward to grab her.

Reaching where she was slumped against the opposite wall, he wraps his arms around her waist before pulling her to the safety of the original one he was leaning against.

He places her back against the wall as he looks over her pained features. He moves his eyes to her stomach, lifting her shirt to see a small bullet wound.

“No-no-no-no. Y/N, hey, stay with me”, he says panicked as he covers her wound with his hand to stop the bleeding.

“D-Derek”, she grunts out weakly before her eyes glaze over slightly.

“Hey, I need you to stay awake. Baby, you need to stay awake!”

He spots Jackson from the corner of his eye.

“Jackson! I need you to get her out of here!”, he orders.

Jackson immediately complies as he rushes to where you are. He picks you up before rushing to the back door, looking back at Derek who remained in place.

“Keep her safe! Find Scott and Stiles, they’ll know what to do!”, he shouts before opening the front door and rushing at the hunters in front of him.

* * *

Derek jolts awake. He feels his hands tied above his head and a set of metal bars against his back. He looks down and sees wires held to his side with a bandage over it, keeping it in place.

He doesn’t have time to ponder where he is before the door to the room is sliding open. Kate struts in followed by a timid Allison. He watches as Kate turns on a blinding light before he lets out a furious roar.

“Isn’t he beautiful?”, she asks her niece.

He can’t help but roar again at her comment. He shifts his gaze to Allison who looks at him in horror. He hears Kate turn the knob of a dial before he feels a painful shock pulse through his body. He releases a bloodcurdling scream as the electricity courses through him.

“What’re you doing? Is that gonna kill him?”, Allison questions frantically.

“Oh, come on, kiddo. Don’t get all ethical on me now”.

Another jolt.

Another scream.

“What is he?”

“Shapeshifter. Lycan. Werewolf”, Kate laughs before continuing. “To me he’s just another dumb animal”.

Another jolt.

Another scream.

He hangs his head as he tries to remain conscious before everything goes dark.

* * *

He wakes up to the room once again clouded in darkness. Kate and Allison gone; the door shut once more. He musters up his strength to listen for their voices when he hears them.

_“When were they gonna tell me?”, Allison asks._

_“They still haven’t decided if they’re gonna tell you”, Kate replies._

_“Why?”_

_“Let’s just say if you react badly when you find out…”_

_A click of a tongue._

_“It’s not good. Just ask your sister. Why do you think you barely see her? She ran off when she couldn’t deal with the job”, Kate answers._

Derek can’t help the weak growl at Kate talking about you.

_“What do you mean?”, Allison questions._

_“I mean they don’t think you can handle it like she couldn’t. They see you as this frightened little girl who’s gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. They always thought Y/N was the stronger one out of you two and she couldn’t even manage it. Me? What do I see? Natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now’s your chance”, Kate explains._

Derek couldn’t hear anything else, the electricity weaking his abilities. He could barely remain awake. All he knew was that Kate was manipulating Allison the same way she manipulated Y/N. Y/N. God, he hoped she was alright. That Jackson was able to reach Scott and Stiles, who could take her to Deaton.

Derek couldn’t handle if anything happened to her. She was shot and there wasn’t anything that he could do as she bled out. If she was safe, then he would endure whatever torture Kate threw at him. It would be worth it, as long as she was okay.

* * *

He watched Kate as she drawled on and on, trying to get him to talk.

“Are you gonna torture me? Or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?”, he weakly asks her.

He sees her turn from her spot leaning against the desk as she looks over at him.

“Oh, sweetie. I don’t—I don’t want to torture you. I just… want to catch up”, she replies with a chuckle as she walks up to him.

“How’ve you been? Got anyone special in your life, like Y/N?”, she asks with a wicked smile.

When all Derek does is stare at her, seeing through her lies, she looks taken back for a moment at his reaction, or lack thereof.

“Oh. Did you and she have a little heart-to-heart? Do you know the truth?”, She questions, eyeing him as she leans close to his face.

Derek breathes roughly, his nostrils flaring at her jabs.

“Do you know how I convinced her to come here with me? I saw the sweet little boy who looks just like you and I automatically knew why she’s been hiding all these years. I told her if she didn’t help me, I would do something way worse that torture you three”, she says with a chuckle.

“I told her that I would give her up to the High Council. Do you know what they do to hunters who fornicate with shifters? They lock both of them up for months in a cell made of Hecatolite, a material that diffracts the moonlight. And after a few months, they move them both to a thick-glassed cell, lined with mountain ash during a full moon and watch as the wolf, who hasn’t felt the pull of the moon for months, tears their lover apart. Then they wait a full day, so the wolf can fully understand what they did before they pump him full of wolfbane and cut him in half. Now imagine that, but not just having to deal with tearing Y/N apart, but your son too”, she finishes with a laugh.

Derek could resist as he snapped his fangs towards her face at the picture she just painted him. He fights back the tears as the image of Y/N and his son’s mutilated bodies, by his own hands, enters his mind.

She simply laughs a little more at his feeble attempt.

“God, I love how much you hate me”, She says walking a few feet away before turning back to look at him once more.

He feels the sting in his eyes as he wills the image to leave his mind, but to no avail.

“I mean these situations do happen. Handsome werewolf mistakenly fall is love with a super-hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that Ironic? Is it… Ironic… That you and Y/N are inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack… Again?”, she finishes with a little chuckle, turning her back and moving to once again lean against the desk. 

Derek feels his tears fall onto his cheeks at the vivid memory of losing his family that he grew up with and the very real possibility of losing his new family that he didn’t even realize he had a few days ago.

“Or just a little bit of history repeating?”, she adds as an afterthought.

He hears he tap her nail against the desk before letting out a, ‘huh’.

“History repeating”, she says lowly as she turns around to look at Derek once again.

“It’s not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he’s got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but… he’s not in love with Allison. They don’t love each other like you and Y/N do… But she does have that with Scott”.


	10. The Surprise

You feel a dull ache on your side as you open your eyes. You see Scott and Stiles standing above you and hear Deaton speak up.

“Easy, you’re still healing”, Deaton says as he enters your line of sight.

You furrow your brow as you look up at the three men. Healing? What happened? Then it hits you all at once. Derek. You were shot.

You sit up and hop off the table.

“We need to get to Derek”, you say as you find your shirt and put it back on your body.

“Woah there go-getter… Y’know, most people don’t try to do a search and rescue a few hours after being shot. Also, no ‘Thank you’?”, Stiles quips.

You shoot him an annoyed glare.

“Jeez, is scowling a shared trait between True Mates, cause she’s giving Derek a run for his money”, He asks Deaton with a raise of his eyebrows as he avoids your eyes.

“Stiles”, Scott reprimands.

“Look, I’ve tried, I can’t find him anywhere”, he adds.

You hear the bell over the door jingle as someone enter the clinic. All eyes look to the door.

“Hello?”, Deaton calls out before walking towards to door. “I’m sorry, we’re closed”, you hear him say tensely.

You, Scott, and Stiles wait before you hear the familiar voice respond.

“I’m here to pick up”, Peter replies.

“I don’t remember you dropping off”

“Well it seems this one was taken here by another one of my pets”, he says.

You and Scott turn to look at one another before shifting your eyes back to the conversation in the next room.

“You’ll have to return during regular business hours”, Deaton replies.

“You have something of mine. Two things, actually. I’m here to collect them”, Peter answers, his voice taking on a menacing tone.

“Scott’s not a member of your pack and neither is Y/N”, Deaton responds.

“Technically, she is. When a wolf is a member of a pack, their mate is also by default. Why do you think we abide by the sacred rule?”, Peter explains.

A moment of silence passes before you here Peter let out a low chuckle.

“Mountain ash. That’s an old one”, he says.

You hear a bang against the wall, like something was thrown against it, making both you and Stiles jump in surprise.

“Let me make this perfectly clear”, Peter shouts out, no longer talking to Deaton, but to you and Scott. “You two share a common weakness. I would hate to use it to get what I want”.

You let out a shuddering breath as you look at Scott.

“Allison”.

You hear the chime of the bell once again before Deaton returns to the room.

* * *

You and Scott decided that he would continue looking for Derek, while you ensured Peter didn’t get anywhere near Allison. This is how you ended up standing behind your sister on the escalator at Macy’s listening to her talk with Lydia a few days later.

“Ever heard the saying, ‘Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile’? So, smile Allison. I’m buying you a dress”, Lydia says with a tilt of her head.

“I have to admit, as far as apologies go, that’s more than I expected”, Allison replies.

“Excellent”

“But not as much as I’m gonna ask”

“What? What does that mean?”

“It means, you’re gonna cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and go with somebody else”, Allison answers as you three step off the escalator.

“Who?”, Lydia questions.

You look up from the two girls to see Stiles standing by the perfume counter, accidently spraying himself in the face as he gags at the scent.

You let out a small laugh before answering her question.

“Him”

You watch her reaction as a Stiles waves over to you three, a pout forming on her plump lips.

“Smile Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with you smile”, Allison sings to her as she walks towards Stiles.

You continue to chuckle at her face before following your little sister.

* * *

You four continue to look around the store for about fifteen minutes. You were digging through racks when you found a beautiful green, silk dress that reached the floor. It was very simple and elegant with a V-neckline. You liked it, so you thought you’d show it to Allison to try on.

You glance around and see Stiles holding four dresses as Lydia places another one onto the growing pile in his arms. Your lips can’t help but upturn at watching them before you shift your gaze looking for your sister. You spot her standing next to two racks separated by a mirror. Although when you start walking up to her, you see that she isn’t alone.

“Shopping for dresses with friends?”, Peter asks her.

You walk up to them placing yourself next to your clearly uncomfortable sister, before looking at Peter.

“And family”, you reply to him before looking back at Allison. “Hey, I found this dress that I thought you should try on”, you say as you hand her the green silk gown.

She looks down at the dress before giving you a thankful smile at your intrusion. She takes the garment from you before turning to head to the dressing rooms.

“Make sure you take this one too. Like I said, it will compliment your skin tone beautifully”, Peter adds, handing her a short silver dress.

She takes it from his hand with a nod before turning and starting to walk away.

“Y/N? You coming?”, she asks, turning back around to look at you.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there. Gonna see if there’s anything else you might like”, you tell her before she turns her back once again and disappears into the fitting rooms.

“I must say, I’m impressed. But you always were a smart one”, He tells you causing you to shift your gaze back to him.

“Allison isn’t a part of this. She doesn’t know anything. Leave her out of it”, you seethe.

“On the contrary, she was born a part of it, whether she knows anything or not”, he tells you with a tilt of his head.

“If you so much as lay a hand on her—“, you threaten.

“Careful now, sweetheart. You may be Derek’s mate, but I’m still the Alpha. All I want is to avenge my family, and I need Scott and Derek to do it. If they join me, I swear I won’t touch Allison. I won’t even touch the rest of your family. All I want is Kate”, he explains to you.

“I can’t help you. Kate knows about my son; I need to protect him”, you reply.

He lifts his chin as he takes a deep breath.

“I can help you protect him. All you have to do is help me”

“And I told you, I can’t. You think killing Kate will be the end of it? Even if you manage to succeed, all you’re doing is starting a war. A war that my son will be caught in the middle of”, you answer

“Maybe you’ll change your mind with the right incentive”, he says before strolling away from you, his hands in his pockets.

What the hell did that mean? The ‘right incentive’? Peter was playing a dangerous game. You knew that if he killed Kate, Gerard wouldn’t stop until every wolf was slaughtered in the area. You wouldn’t be able to protect Derek and keep Bash safe at the same time. It just wasn’t possible… Unless you three disappeared.

You shake your head at the thought. You knew Derek wouldn’t run away from a fight, especially if his family’s life was at stake. You let out a low huff of annoyance before walking to the fitting room to check on Allison.

* * *

Walking out of the store, Allison’s silver dress hanging over your shoulder, you feel your phone vibrate. You pull it out of your jacket pocket before looking down at the text message.

**‘Satan’s Mistress’- New Message**

**I’ve got a surprise 4 you. Meet @ the Hale house.**

You shake your head at the message. Kate probably wanted to just show you what awful tortures she’s been putting Derek through, but if she wanted to show you where she was hiding him then it was fine by you.

“Hey, Kate needs my help with something”, you tell Allison before handing her the dress. “I’ll see you tonight, and be prepared for tons of pictures”, you add with a smile.

She looks at your phone in your hand back to your face. She returns your smile—albeit forcefully before saying ‘okay’.

You got into your car and peeled out of the parking lot, headed for the Hale house. You called Scott to let him know where you were headed.

* * *

“What’s the big surprise?”, you ask her as you followed her through the basement of the Hale house.

“Patients, hun”, she tells you before opening a huge metal sliding door.

You hesitantly walk in before you see him. Derek unconscious, his hands chained above his head and electrical wires held in place on his side. You rush up to him, ensuring he was still alive. When you saw the rise and fall of his chest you let out a relieved sigh before turning around to face your Aunt.

“What the fuck?”, you question. “We have a deal, Kate! Derek was supposed to be left alone”, you scold her.

She simply gives you a toothy smile as she tilts her head.

“Yes, but given that you haven’t been much help with the Alpha; I think it’s safe to say that our deal is null and void”, she tells you.

You scoff at her answer.

You should have seen this move coming, Kate couldn’t exactly be trusted to keep her word. You learned that the hard way.

“What do you want?”, you ask her

“Given that I’m the next person the Alpha is coming for, I want to know who he is”, she replies.

“What makes you think I know?”, you deflect.

She lets out a small laugh.

“Because you do. I’ll even make you a new deal. I’ll let Derek live and I won’t tell anyone about Scott”

You felt like someone just dumped ice water on you at her words. You feel your lips part in your shocked state.

She laughs again.

“That reaction, was all the confirmation I needed. Man, you really have such a soft spot for these dumb beasts”.

You hear Derek coming to behind you before you hear him let out a gasp at seeing you in front of him.

“Kate, let her go”, he says lowly. “Please”, he adds as his voice quivers.

She shifts her gaze from you to him before giving you both a wicked grin.

“Good, you’re up. I wouldn’t want you to miss this”, she tells him before looking back at you. “Like I said, I have a surprise for you, and I feel like it’ll really motivate you to tell me who the Alpha is”, she says before knocking on the wall twice.

You watch as large man who you don’t recognize walks in, his firm grasp on the arm of a woman your age.

“Paige?”, Derek asks, confused.

You ignore his question as you look at her bruised face, tears welling in your eyes.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I tried to stop them--”, she tells you, her voice hoarse.

You look down from her face to see the scared boy hiding behind her. You watch as his head peaks out at her saying your name and you’re met with terrified green eyes and jet-black hair.

“Mom?”, Bash calls out. “What’s going on? Mom, I’m scared”, he whimpers.

Hearing your son’s frightened voice was your breaking point. You take a step forward but are halted by the gun that Kate points at your head.

You hear Derek grunt as he panics at the sight of the gun pointed at you. The loud metal bang of his restraints as he tried to free himself.

“Ah ah”, she reprimands you. “The Alpha”, she then commands.

“Let them go and I’ll tell you”, you answer.

She gives you a sly smirk.

“I don’t think your understanding the situation here, so let me shed some light—“, she starts before she shifts her gun to your son. You watch as he flitches and lets out a scream at her movements and how Paige shifts to hide him from her aim.

“Kate!”, Derek screams desperately.

“Okay! Okay!” you scream at the same time as Derek. “It’s Peter. Peter Hale; he’s the Alpha”, you frantically tell her, your eyes never leaving your son’s face.

She gives you a victorious smile before reholstering her gun. 

“See that wasn’t so hard”, she replies before nodding her head at the man, who shoves Paige and Bash further into the room.

Bash runs to you, tackling you in a tight hug. You wrap your arms around his trembling body before you hear the loud slam of the metal door being closed. Kate and the man gone.

You pull back as your hands cup his small cheeks, moving his red-rimmed eyes to look at you.

“Are you hurt?”, you ask

He shakes his head.

“What’s going on? These men just came in and hurt Aunty Paige before shoving us into a car”, he shakily asks you. “Who are these people?”, he continues looking up at Derek’s chained-up form.

You shift to where your son was looking, seeing Paige remove Derek’s restraints as he falls to the ground, Paige helping him up.

You lick your dry lips before turning back to your son.

“It’s complicated. All you need to know is that I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”, you pause for a moment looking back over at Derek who was looking intently at you and your son, rubbing his sore wrists. You look back at Bash before continuing, “And neither is your father”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, Kate fucking sucks, miright?   
> Notes:  
> 1\. Paige has been living with our Reader and Bash since she graduated from BHHS.  
> 2\. They have been living in the cottage that Reader mentioned in the last flashback that her grandmother left her.   
> 3\. They had a "Bill of Sale", that had Paige's name on the deed, so that way the Argents would think the our Reader sold the house.   
> 4\. Reader has seen her Argent family-- minus Kate and Gerard-- a few times over the last few years. Paige would always stay with Bash while she was gone.


	11. Revelations

Kate props her arm on the couch as she leans her head against her hand, seemingly bored, as Chris throws a vase at the fireplace before storming up to the hearth, kicking the shards and resting his hands against the mantle.

“Feeling better?”, she quips.

“Don’t push me, Kate!”, he scolds her.

He turns to face her direction as he screams at her before turning back around to the fire.

“I thought it was a healthy display of aggression, actually”, she responds.

“You told her”, he exclaims, turning to face her once more.

“She found out”, she replies nonchalantly, moving her hand from under her head.

He scoffs at her.

“Bullshit, Kate! Don’t think I don’t know about the clues you’ve been leaving her. Starting with that fucking necklace. She knows because you wanted her to--”

“Because she needs to!”, Kate cuts him off.

Chris shakes his head at her.

“Why are you back here? You hate this town. I had a network of names I could’ve called a lot closer than you. But you called first. Then you show up here a week later with Y/N, who made it abundantly clear she didn’t want anything to do with hunting after whatever happened in this town all those years ago. Do you know what that’s like? I’ve seen her twice in the last six years! So, I made the decision to keep Allison out of this and you decide to go behind my back and drag her into it!”, he shouts at her.

Kate simply chuckles at him as Chris squints his eyes at her.

“Where _is_ my daughter?”, he asks, lowly.

“Upstairs”

“My _oldest_ daughter? Allison said that she had to run an errand, but that she would be back before she left for the dance”, he grunts out through clenched teeth.

Kate shakes her head as she purses her lips.

“How should I know? Maybe she’s tracking the Alpha; you remember the one running around killing people at random?”, she offers.

Chris scoffs once again as he tuns around and bends down to pick up the shards on the ground.

“Not random”

“What?”

“Y/N was right. Tyhurst said that Sherriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale fire”, he explains.

Kate looks at the ground, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

“W-well that’s even more reason for her to know cause they’ve always blamed us for that fire. I guarantee that they’re circling back to us as their last targets”, she explains.

Chris looks up from the pieces on the ground he was slowly pick up, a concentrated look on his face as he thinks.

“I know. Which is why you’re taking Allison out of here tonight. You’re going to drive her to the house in Washington and stay there until I call”, he instructs.

She scoffs as she stands to her feet.

“Are you kidding me? You’re gonna bench your star player in the last quarter?”

Chris can’t hold back his anger as he throws the shards in his hand back onto the ground before standing and rushing to his little sister.

“Get your things. I want the two of you on the road within the hour”, he orders her with his fists clenched.

She simply nods her head slowly before backing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Derek watched as Y/N held their son close as he put a shirt on to cover his exposed chest before shrugging his jacket on. He hears Paige huff as she lifts her cell phone trying to get a signal.

“It won’t work. There’s too much concrete down here”, he tells her.

“What about the door?”, she asks as she eyes it.

“Locks from the outside”

She lets out an aggravated groan.

“So, we’re just trapped in here?”, she yells.

“Paige, please. You’re scaring Bash more than he already is”, Y/N says as she stands up, keeping a tight hold on their son’s hands.

Derek watches as Paige gives her an apologetic look before his gaze shifts to Y/N and Bash. He meets green eyes that are just like his own.

“So, are you really my dad?”, Bash asks him, timidly.

Derek shifts his gaze to Y/N’s face as she looks back at him, giving a slight nod for permission.

He nods his head at the little boy.

“Yeah, I am”, he softly answers.

“Mommy says that you had to stay away to protect us. That bad people were looking for us”, he tells him.

Before he can reply, he hears a distant howl and based on his son’s reaction, he heard it too.

Y/N notices Derek’s reaction with a confused face.

“What is it?”, she asks, not hearing the call.

“It’s Scott”, he replies as he looks around the room before returning his gaze to her, a determined look on his face. “I need you to cover Bash’s ears”, he instructs.

She nods her head as her hands move to each side of his head before Derek lets out a loud howl to answer Scott.

* * *

You stood holding Bash against your body when you heard a loud scuffle outside the door before it opens revealing Scott. You sigh in relief at seeing him.

“I need you to tell me how to stop Peter”, he tells Derek.

“You want to talk about this right now?”, he argues.

“Yes. Remember this?”, he asks as he holds up a piece of paper with a picture of a deer, a spiral carved into its side. “Peter said he didn’t know what he was doing when he killed Laura, right? He lied. Peter and his nurse brought your sister back here so he could kill her and become the Alpha. He’s been playing you this whole time”, Scott explains.

You watch Derek as he thinks about what Scott just told him before looking up at him.

“We’ll talk later”, he says.

“No, we need to talk now”, Scott replies.

“Scott! My son is here! We don’t know when Kate is coming back. Please, let me get my family to safety first and we’ll talk”, Derek pleads.

You watch as Scott turns his head in your direction noticing the 5-year-old holding on to you tightly. He nods his head as you all make your way out of the room.

You walk through the stone hallway before making your way into the house and exiting through the front door.

Derek stood in front of everyone, scanning the area, Scott behind him, while you and Paige were standing side by side a few yards back, Bash in between you. You looked up at Derek as he turns around to give you a soft smile, knowing that you and Bash were safe.

You smile back until you watch as he falls to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. You look to where the arrow came from and see your sister holding her bow, Kate smiling next to her. You watch as she lets another arrow loose, hitting Derek’s thigh.

He lets out a painful grunt before yelling, “Get Bash out of here!”

You don’t hesitate when you grab Paige, you both shielding Bash, as you run to the side of the house. You hear Derek yell for Scott to cover his eyes and then a loud bang. You Tell Paige to stay with Bash before running back to where Derek and Scott were, ignoring your son’s shout of ‘Mom’.

You slow your run to a walk when you hear your sister’s voice, tainted by anger.

“Was to protect me?”, she asks disgusted.

“Yes”, Scott breathlessly replies.

“I don't believe you”, she says with a shake of her head.

“Allison, stop!”, you shout as you stand in front of your baby sister, shielding Scott and Derek from her and Kate.

“Y/N? What’re you doing here? Did they hurt you?”, she asks as she reaches for another arrow, ready to strike.

“No. You don’t understand. Kate is manipulating you, like she did to me six years ago”, you explain.

“Oh, for the love of God!”, Kate groans. “Just shoot them before I have to shoot myself”, she adds.

Allison furrows her brow as she turns from you to your aunt, lowering her bow.

“Y-You said we were just gonna catch them?”

“We did that. Now we're gonna kill them.” Kate replied as she raises her gun at Derek.

You don’t hesitate when you jump into her line of fire, much to Derek’s alarm as he tried to push you back out of the way. She simply lets out a huff.

“Y’know, this is the second time you’ve done this. I don’t know about you, but I’m not too sure if there’s gonna be a third”, she says annoyed as she keeps her gun trained on you.

“Kate... Kate, what are you doing? This is Y/N”, she frantically asks, trying to pull her away from you.

Kate simply shrugs her off roughly causing Allison to fall to the ground, a shocked look on her face.

“After everything I’ve done for you…”, she says with a shake of her head as she cocks her gun.

“Please, Kate. Don’t hurt her. Kill me, but please leave her alone”, Derek begs her, still lying on the ground.

You watch as Kate simply places her finger on the trigger, and you can’t help your jump at the loud bang of the gun.

“Kate! I know what you did... Now stop this.” You looked to your left as your father comes into view, his gun, still smoking from being discharged, trained on Kate the way hers was trained on you.

“I did what I was told to do, Chris”, she replies not lowering her weapon.

“No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, human children. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun to your own niece’s head. We go by the code— ‘Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent’”, he says.

You hear Allison translate the French your father just spoke as you watch Kate shake her head.

“And what about the part of the Code decreeing that any hunter who fornicates with werewolves are to be killed, hmm? Especially when that fornication results in a child!”, she shouts to your father.

You watch as your father shifts his eyes from you to Derek as his eyebrows crease, putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. You shift you gaze to your baby sister as she looks at you with wide eyes.

“Put the gun down before I put you down. I won’t miss again”, He tells her in a steady voice.

You let out a relieved sigh as Kate slowly lowered her gun as you turned around to help Derek.

You were able to pull the arrow out of his shoulder then his thigh before you heard the squeal of the front door to the Hale house being opened.

“Y/N, Allison, get back”, your father ordered as everyone turned to the now opened door.

You rose to your feet as you pushed Allison behind you. Derek standing up as him and Scott stood in front of you two; your father and Aunt focusing their guns at the darkness inside the house.

“What is it?” Allison whispered as she clutched onto you in fear.

“It's the Alpha”, Scott answered.

You didn’t have time to comment as both you and Allison were knocked to the ground; Allison’s bow flying a few feet away from the impact. You struggled to catch your breath before you heard the grunts of your father, then Derek, then Scott as Peter knocked them down one by one leaving Kate the last one standing.

You heard Kate fire her gun.

Once.

Twice.

“Come on! Come on!”, she screamed as she turned in circles with her gun raised to shoot.

You sit up as another few shots are fired. You turned to see Peter grabbing Kate’s wrist that’s holding her gun. You watch as she drops her gun after hearing a painful crack and Kate’s pained scream.

Peter throws Kate back with enough force that she landed on the porch with a loud ‘thump’, her scream the only other noise. You rise to your feet, Allison doing the same, as Peter was pulling Kate into the Hale house.

You hear Allison shout, ‘No’, before taking off after them.

“Allison!”, you scream following your baby sister into the house.

You come to a screeching halt, next to your sister as you see Peter’s claws wrapped around your aunt’s throat.

“They really are beautiful, Kate. They even look like you. Probably not as damaged. So, I’m going to give you a chance to save them. Apologize. Say you’re sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it… And I’ll let them live”, Peter says through his tears.

Your own tears falling onto your cheeks as you hear Allison breathing hard next to you as you watched the situation in front of you.

“Peter, don’t. Like I said this won’t end here. Gerard will retaliate for this, you know that. Beacon Hills will become a warzone”, you pleaded with him.

You see Kate look at the two of you before lowly saying she was sorry. You knew she wasn’t apologizing to Peter; she was apologizing to you two for not giving him what he wants.

Peter clearly knew this too as he rips her throat out as he breathes heavily, letting her fall to the ground, eyes open and unresponsive. 

You hold Allison back as she tried to make her way to Kate, your eyes never leaving Peter as he looks you two over.

“I don’t know about you two, but that apology didn’t sound very sincere”, he says before slowly stalking towards you.

You push Allison behind you.

“Get out here”, you tell her.

“Not without y—“, She says

“Now!”, you scream as you hear two sets of snarls coming from your left and right.

You turn to your right seeing Derek, then to your left seeing Scott. Both full transformed into their wolf forms as Scott tells you two to run. You don’t hesitate as you push Allison in front of you, heading for the door, ignoring the growls and bangs of the fight behind you.

You both immediately run to your dad, trying to wake him, but to no avail when you see Scott being hurled through a window, Peter in his Alpha form, covered completely in black hair with his red eyes glowing, jumping out after him.

You watch as Scott is lifted in the air as Peter snarls at him violently before Scott rose his feet and pushed hard against Peter, effectively freeing himself.

That’s when you see the bright lights of a car and hear the honking of its horn. You see Stiles and Jackson exit the car right when Stiles throws some type of bottle at Peter.

You watch, with confusion at the teenager’s strategy, when Peter catches the bottle in his hand. So much for that plan, you think before you hear Scott yell Allison’s name and she catches her bow before quickly releasing an arrow, hitting the bottle and causing Peter’s arm to catch on fire.

He lets loose an agonizing roar as the flames spread from his arm that was holding the bottle to the rest of his body as Jackson threw another bottle at him.

He stumbles around headed straight for you and Allison when Scott jumps in front of you punching Peter and knocking him to the forest floor.

He shifts back to his human form completely burnt to a crisp, again.

You watch as Allison kneels next to Scott and kisses him as you feel a set of tiny arms wrap around your thigh. You look down to see Bash holding on to you for dear life, Paige slowly walking up behind him with a relieved smile.

You pick Bash up and hold him to you as the relief washes over you. Your eyes connect with your father’s as he stares at you holding your son, a small nod in your direction before looking over at your sister and Scott.

“Paige?”, Stiles questions bewildered.

You look away from your father as you watch Paige turn to Stiles who just called her name.

“Stiles?”, She asks in the same bewildered tone.

Okay, What?

“You know each other?”, you chime in looking at the pair in front of you.

Paige nods her head.

“He’s my nephew”, she answers.

“I thought your nephew’s name was Miec—“, you begin to ask before stiles cuts you off.

“Yeah it is. Stiles is a nickname”, he quickly replies. “This is your best friend who you picked up and moved across the country for?”, he then asks pointing at you.

You can’t help the laugh that escapes you at the small world you lived in. You were so busy with the revelation in front of you that you missed Derek coming out of the house, headed straight for Peter.

Your sight catches the back of his black leather jacket when you put Bash back on the ground and slowly walk towards him.

“Derek?”, you call out, causing everyone’s attention to follow you. 

Derek was now standing directly over Peter, his claws outstretched. You couldn’t help but feel a little Deja vu at the scene in front of you.

“Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you… Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family… What am I supposed to do?”, Scott shouts to him.

You watch as Derek remains still, not moving as Scott speaks.

“Derek… Don’t do this”, you beg him.

He turns around to look at you, a pleading look in his eyes.

“I need to protect my family”, he says lowly before turning back around and slashing Peter’s throat open.

You hear Scott shout out, but all you could focus on was Derek’s eyes shifting to a new red color.

“I'm the Alpha now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we are going to be changing the story up from here. Reasons for character's actions will be different than the show as well as different events-- especially come Season 3A. This story will go to the events of Season 2 finale (Sophomore year). A sequel will be published for the events of season 3A through season 4 (Junior year). Not entirely sure if I will continue this story after season 4, but who knows.  
> Notes:  
> 1\. Paige is Stiles's mother's younger sister (by like a lot)-- I just couldn't help but want to keep Paige involved since she's alive in this story.  
> 2\. Derek is so focused on not loosing his family, that I felt like that was prefect motivation to become Alpha rather than just to have power like in the show.  
> 3\. We are far from no drama. Now that all of our Reader's secrets are out in the open-- or are they?-- rough times lie ahead.


	12. The High Council

You stare at Derek as his eyes return to their normal green.

Your features harden as you walk up to him as he stands over Peter’s lifeless body.

You shove his chest, hard.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”, you scream at him, shoving his chest again.

He simply looks down at you with a determined look.

“I did what needed to be done to protect my family”, he states.

“Protection? Protection! You just put even bigger targets on our backs!”, you scream as you begin pacing in front of him.

You feel your father walk up to your side.

You ignore his hand on your shoulder as you turn back to look at Derek.

“Kate is dead! Gerard will ensure any wolf in this territory is slaughtered! Don’t you get that? Not to mention all the other factors!”, you yell at him.

“What other factors?”, Scott asks from behind you.

You ignore his question as you and Derek stare at one another.

You hear your father sigh.

“When a new Alpha takes power, people notice. Other Alphas, Omegas, the High Council”, he explains.

“The High Council?”, Stiles chimes in.

You hear as everyone—Paige, Bash, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Jackson, and your father—walk until you all form a circle.

You step back from Derek, so you could see everyone’s faces.

You look over at your father as he simply nods his head, giving you permission.

“The High Council is made up of the five oldest and most powerful hunting families—The Argents, the Calaveras, the O’Haras, the Jins, and the Halliwells. They only gather when the Code is broken and a trial is needed or…”, you sigh before continuing. “When a member of one of the families dies in a hunt. They come together to pay respects to the fallen”, you finish as you shake your head.

“The Halliwells?”, Allison breathes out in her shock.

You simply nod your head as you look over at your father once again, a concentrated look on his face as he thinks.

“Who the hell are the Halliwells?”, Stiles asks in confusion.

“It doesn’t matter, they won’t find out about you or your son. You’ll need to stay in Beacon Hills to meet with the council, but you’ll have to keep Bash hidden. No one outside this circle will say anything about Y/N and her son to anyone”, your father announces.

“We can stay with Stiles. Noah won’t think anything of it besides his sister-in-law visiting”, Paige offers.

Chris nods his head in agreement before turning his head to Derek and Scott.

“And you two will stay away from my daughters”, he says as he points at them.

You hear Derek growl at the command, prompting your father to place his hand on his holstered gun.

“If you want them to be safe, you’ll stay away from them”, he says.

* * *

You sit with your head propped up on your fist as you sit on the couch, watching the conversation in front of you.

You were going to kill him, slowly and painfully.

“Lesbians?”, Noah repeats as he stares at his son.

“Yep”, Stiles replies, ensuring to pop the ‘p’ in the word. “This is the new age dad; it is totally okay to have a gay family member”.

Noah looks between you and Paige as you sit on the couch before looking over at Bash who was watching tv on the ground.

“Aren’t you Allison’s older sister?”, he asks you.

You open your mouth to answer, but Stiles beats you to it.

“Yeah, she is. Her extended family is coming into town and they’re pretty old fashioned, so she wanted her son to lay low here”, he says flustered.

“How does she have a kid?”, he asks.

“Artificial insemination, duh!”, Stiles answers automatically.

You fight to not roll your eyes.

Yeah, you were definitely gonna kill him.

* * *

You shove Stiles into the wall of his bedroom.

“Okay, ow!”

“Lesbians? Artificial insemination? That was the best you could do?”, you ask him incredulously.

“Look it worked, didn’t it? No questions and it sheds light onto why Paige decided to pick up and leave randomly for you. What else was I supposed to say?”

“I don’t know, something a little closer to the truth?”, you seethe.

“Like, ‘Oh, this is Paige’s best friend who got knocked-up by a werewolf-- y’know Derek Hale, wanted for murder—and now we need to hide her son because a bunch of werewolf hunters are coming to town and will kill them if they find out’. Something like that?”, he quips.

“Y’know, I’ve never wanted to hit someone so much in my life before”, you say—more to yourself than to anyone else-- before stepping back to give him more room.

“My God, you and Derek really are the perfect pairing”, Stiles mutters as he walks past you.

You open you mouth to retaliate when Paige steps in between you and her nephew.

“Okay, let’s just calm down”, she says.

You all remain quiet when you hear Noah yell up to Stiles.

“Call just came in about a body being found at the Hale house. I might be back late tonight”.

You all look at one another before you exhale deeply.

Only a matter of time before the High Council show up now.

* * *

You lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling as you think.

It’s been almost two weeks since Kate was killed, her funeral was in a few hours.

Your father told you that the council would arrive tonight, and an investigation would occur into the allegations of her being behind the Hale fire. You would be questioned since you were in Beacon Hills with her as well as why you disappeared afterwards.

He reassured you that if you stuck to the story that you both came up with, then there shouldn’t be any repercussions from the High Council.

You let out a sigh as you sit up, walking to the dresser and picking up the black dress that you bought for the funeral.

You were eyeing the cotton when you heard a tap on your window. You turn around and find a pair of green orbs staring back at you.

Pausing for a moment before you walk to the window and unlatch the lock, letting him in.

“What’re you doing here?”, you question as you take a step back to allow him into the room.

“I haven’t seen you or Bash in almost two weeks. I was getting worried”, he tells you sincerely as his hand rises to cup your cheek gently.

You let out a sigh before pulling away from his embrace and biting your lip.

“You can’t be here, you know that”, you tell him.

You watch as his face falls at your words.

“I just want keep you and Bash safe. I have a plan--”, he tells you as he continues to look at you.

You scoff as you shake your head.

“Don’t, Derek. Don’t do anything to escalate this situation”.

It’s his turn to scoff.

“I need to be able to protect you. I know you’re scared of what the High Council will do because you’re an Argent, but if it comes down to that—“, he begins.

“No, you don’t get it! I’m not scared, I’m terrified. And not just because I’m an Argent”, you tell him.

You take out your knife and place it down onto the dresser, the fleur-de-lis engraved into the blade. You watch as Derek looks down from your face to you knife.

“Do you know what this is?”, you ask him.

He simply shakes his head as he runs his finger over the engraving.

“When a hunter finishes their training, we have a type of graduation ceremony. We melt a block of silver coated iron and forge a weapon of our choosing, our family symbol engraved into it”, you explain.

He doesn’t respond as he continues to look down at the blade.

You slowly take out another knife and place it next to the first one. You watch him as he shifts his gaze to the new weapon and traces the double spiral engraved into the blade. He looks up at you with confusion.

“Why do you have two different symbols?”, he asks.

“Because I’m from two different hunting families”, you answer. 

* * *

You walk through the crowds of people, flashing lights going off in your face as people shout various different questions at you. You push past them, until you are passed the police who are holding all the reporters back.

“How do you feel about knowing your Aunt is a murderer and arsonist?”, one reporter yells.

You feel your resolve snap as you whip around to look at the reporters.

“Don’t you people have any respect? This is a funeral; let us mourn in peace”, you seethe as you turn around and starting walking to where your sister, father, and stepmother were already sitting.

You felt no grief about Kate’s death, but you knew that Allison did. You didn’t want her to listen to all of their insensitive questions and feel worse about who their aunt really was, and the guilt she felt about not being able to save her—even though she shouldn’t feel guilty in the first place. Kate got what she deserved.

You continue walking when you see him.

“But I’d prefer grandpa”, Gerard tells Allison before looking up at you, a smile on his face as he opens his arms. “Isn’t that right, Y/N?”

You return his smile and give him a quick hug.

“Yes, grandpa”, you reply.

You feel him take your hand and lead you to a seat as he takes the next one over. He gives your hand a gentle squeeze—although you weren’t sure if it was supposed to be reassuring or threatening.

“We have some business to take care of tonight”, he whispers into your ear.

You bite the inside of your cheek until you taste blood as you simply nod your head in agreement.

* * *

You slowly follow your father, Gerard, and his men into the Preserves until you spot the wolf that was wriggling in the trap that caught him.

You remain silent as you watch your father lift his electric baton to the wolf and close your eyes briefly as he screams in pain.

“Who are you? What are you doing here”, Chris asks him.

“Nothing. Nothing, I swear”, he replies clearly terrified.

“You’re not from here, are you?”, Chris asks next.

When he received no reply, you father asked again.

“Are you?”, he shouts at the wolf.

You jump from his outburst.

“No. No, I came looking for the Alpha. That’s all. Look I didn’t do anything. I haven’t hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn’t alive in the ambulance. He wasn’t, I swear”, he begs.

“Well, how bout that. Take a look at a rare sight!”, Gerard shouts to his men. “You wanna tell them what we’ve caught, Y/N?”, he asks you next.

You swallow the lump in your throat before speaking up.

“An Omega. A lone wolf”, you answer.

Gerard let out a chuckle as he reaches for his sword that was packed away. You stand up straighter when you see it as you look back and forth between him and the Omega. You open your mouth to tell him to stop when you catch your father’s eye as he gives you a knowing look.

Telling you to not intervene.

“Because as I am about to demonstrate, an Omega rarely survives on his own”, he says before swinging the blade and cutting the wolf in half.

You close your fists at your sides as your jaw clenches at what you just witnessed.

You watch silently as your father approaches Gerard.

“We have a Code”, he tells him.

“Not when they murder my daughter. No Code, not anymore. We find them and we kill them. We kill them all!”, Gerard declares.

You step forward.

“The High Council won’t stand for this, you know that”, you chime in.

Gerard looks down at you, with a smile.

“Well let’s ask them”, he replies as he motions behind you.

You and your father turn around to see eight people step out of the shadows.

You see Arya and Severo Calavera, Mary and James O’Hara, Cho and Yeon Jin, and in the middle of everyone is the leader of the High Council and her second in command, Sarah and Parker Halliwell.

You watch as Sarah steps forward and locks eyes with you.

“Y/N, how we’ve missed you”, she says.

You look over at your father for a moment before returning your gaze to her.

“Hi, Mom”.


	13. Building a Pack

Derek paced back and forth in the abandoned train depot, thinking about everything he learned tonight.

Gerard declaring war.

The High Council standing by and letting it happen.

Y/N’s family—the Argents and the Halliwells—here in Beacon Hills.

He clenched his jaw at the potential of all the things that could go wrong.

He needed to build his pack. He needed to become stronger.

Isaac wasn’t enough. He needed more Betas.

The bigger the pack, the stronger he would become.

He hears the door open and light, but hurried footsteps descend the stairs. He listens to her erratic heartbeat before he sees her.

She was scared.

“We have a problem”, Y/N says once she sees him.

“You mean the High Council letting Gerard get away with genocide?”, he answers back.

He watches as her brows crease in confusion before she nods her head in understanding.

“You saw”, she states.

He crosses his arms over his broad chest as he looks at her.

“Gerard declaring war? Or the High Council letting him do it? So much for their sacred Code”, he answers.

“It’s complicated, Derek. Kate was killed; she was a member of the High Council. They said that the Code is suspended until her death is avenged or proven to be lawful”, she explains.

He shakes his head at the unbelievable circumstances that they were in. He opens his mouth to reply when he hears his name being screamed in panic.

“Derek! Derek!”, Isaac yells as he runs down the stairs until he spots them.

He smells the confusion from Y/N before it shifts to anger.

“What’s wrong?”, Derek questions ignoring his mate.

“My dad. I think he’s dead”, Isaac answers out of breath before he shifts his gaze to Y/N in confusion.

“What did you do?”, Y/N asks as she eyes the boy before shifting her accusing glare to Derek.

“I told you I had a plan. A pack will increase my strength so I can do what needs to be done”, he answers as turns from Isaac to Y/N. 

She lets out an exasperated scoff.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? You can’t just go around biting teenagers! The High Council will see this as an open invitation for war, don’t you get that?”, she yells at him.

“I can if they’re willing. And they’ve already declared war. I’m doing what is necessary”, he replies, calmly.

She shakes her head before walking away from Derek, she passes Isaac before she turns around to look at the two wolves.

“I have to seem like a loyal hunter. My life and Bash’s depend on it. If you go down this path, I’ll have no choice—“, she begins before she shakes her head, turning back around and leaving him alone with his Beta.

Derek ponders her lingering words.

They’ll be enemies.

She’ll have no choice, but to do what the council orders.

He ignores the pain in his chest as he looks to Isaac.

“Tell me what happened”

* * *

“If I’m with you, I lose her”, Scott says with a furrowed brow.

Derek stares at the young wolf, knowing exactly how he feels.

“You’re gonna lose her anyway. Battle lines are being drawn and Allison will protect her family the same way Y/N will. The only chance we have to be with them is if we beat Gerard, y’know that”, he answers.

Derek looks at him for a moment longer before he turns around and begins walking away. He needs to help his Beta, so he could protect his family.

* * *

Derek was in the middle of distracting the deputy, his face hurting from giving her a blinding smile and flirting with her. He sees the lights flash red as the fire alarm starts to ring.

He focuses on his enhanced hearing; he hears the sounds of a struggle. The deputy that he was talking to disappears allowing him to walk back to where Isaac was being held.

He runs through the halls into the room with the holding cells.

He is stopped in his tracks when he sees her.

He watches as she appears behind the hunter, grabbing his arm and twisting it, allowing Stiles to be freed from his grip. He hears the bones snapping at the force of her movements as the hunter lets out a pained scream.

His scream is cut short as she lifts her leg into the air in a roundhouse kick; her foot meeting his face as he falls to the ground unconscious.

He watches her let out a huff as she stares at the unconscious hunter before her boot smashes the vial of wolfsbane that fell onto the floor in the struggle.

She looks up from the body and meets his eyes.

He gives her a questioning look.

“I said I had to seem like a loyal hunter, but I’m not about to sit on the sidelines as innocent people are killed—wolves or otherwise”, she answers his silent question.

He gives her a small smile.

He didn’t think he could fall even more in love with her, but he does.

His smile drops from his face as the door to the cell, that was holding Isaac, is thrown open, his Beta fully transformed into his wolf form.

He watches as Isaac looks to Y/N, a snarl on his face as he prepared to lunge.

Derek jumps in between them as he lets out a roar, his eyes shifting to red. He watches as Isaac falls to the ground, a scared look on his face as he submits.

“How did you do that?”, Stiles asks as he watches the scene.

“I’m the Alpha”.

* * *

Isaac told him about a girl, Erica, who would be willing to take the bite. He said that she was an epileptic. That she was weak and scared. 

Perfect.

Derek knew that all he had to do was persuade her; he told her that everything in her life would be a million times better.

A little seductive look as he explained that she would be stronger, faster. He was truthful about the pain, the hunters, and the upcoming war. He did omit his reasons for building his pack—his mate and his son.

He felt like Erica could benefit from a little male attention.

His thinking proved to be correct as she agreed.

Now his pack was almost complete.

All he needed was one more Beta.

Erica easily supplied him a potential candidate, Boyd.

A loner who just wanted to belong.

Derek could provide that.

* * *

He watches as Scott tries to persuade Boyd to not join his pack. Derek gives a small smirk at Scott’s warning—even if it was a few hours too late.

“That really hurts, Scott”, Derek announces, his voice saying the complete opposite.

“I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?”, he adds as he motions to Erica behind him.

“Hmm, in a word? Transformative”, she answers as her claws extend, her fangs on full display as she lets out a roar.

“Isaac?”, he prompts next.

“Well, I was a little bummed about being a fugitive for a minute... but, other than that, I'm great”, Isaac answers with confidence. 

Derek watches as Scott looks between the two Betas and him as he continues to stand in front of Boyd.

“Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight.” Scott replies with a hand held up in peace.

Derek smiles at his answer with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

“Then go home, Scott.”

He watches as Scott stays in place.

Okay, we’ll do this the old-fashioned way.

He nods his head before Erica and Isaac walk forward.

Derek remains still as he sees Scott slam his fist into the ice, fully transformed.

“I meant fair for them”, he growls.

Derek watches as his two Betas try—and fail—at subduing Scott.

Clearly, a little more training was in order for his pack.

“Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!”, Scott screams as he rises to his feet to stare at Derek.

He looks on bored, his hands behind his back, a small smile on his lips as Scott slides Erica and Isaac’s unconscious bodies to his feet.

Derek simply let out a small chuckle.

“It's true. It is about power”, he says as he slowly walks towards Scott, his claws extended and his eyes shifting to red before he lets out a growl.

He makes his way to Scott, head butting him before slashing at his abdomen. He punches and punches at the young wolf.

Nothing would stop Derek from protecting his family.

He slams Scott onto the ground, placing his foot over his chest as he watches him cough up blood onto the ice.

“Enough!”, Y/N shouts from behind him.

He turns around, surprised, as he watches her walk onto the ice, clearly pissed off. He notices that Erica and Isaac have risen to their feet, ready to lunge at her.

Derek opens his mouth to tell them to stop, but she speaks first.

He watches as she looks at them.

“I said, enough!”, she shouts at them.

He watches as his two betas freeze in their places, looking at her in confusion.

She simply watches them with a small smirk on her face.

“You didn’t tell them everything, did you?”, she asks Derek, her eyes never leaving Isaac and Erica’s confused expressions.

She lets out a small humorless chuckle.

“I’m sure you two are wondering why you feel the urge to obey me. You see, I’m your Alpha’s mate... That makes me your Alpha too”, she enlightens them.

“But you’re human”, Erica says.

“I am, but I’m still one of your Alphas”, she replies.

Derek leaves Scott’s wounded form on the ice until he’s standing in front of her.

She simply raises her head in challenge to him.

“Don’t do this”, he warns.

“I told you to stop biting teenagers. Don’t you get that all you’re doing is throwing gas onto an out-of-control fire?”, she replies.

“Please, I don’t want to hurt you”, he pleads.

He didn’t. He was doing this to protect her, but he couldn’t submit to anyone. An Alpha that submits—even to his mate—was a weak Alpha that would lose control over his pack.

That couldn’t happen.

“You won’t”, she answers before lowering to the ground and sweeping her leg under his feet.

He jumps before she can knock his feet from under him, he grabs her shoulders as she rises back to her standing position. She quickly lifts her arms to remove his hold on her before she raises her fist that connects with his jaw.

His head whips back as he tastes blood in his mouth, he looks back at her smirking face with an impressed expression.

“That’s right, I have your Alpha strength and speed too”, she tells him.

“Then there isn’t any reason for me to hold back”, he replies before lunging for her.

He wraps his claw around her neck, lifting her off the ground. She simply raises her leg over his head and wrapping around his neck as she twists her body. The momentum of her movements causes him to lose his footing as he’s thrown to the ground.

He looks up from the ice as she lands on her feet. A growl is ripped from his lungs as he returns to his feet.

She runs at him as he blocks each of her punches and kicks. He was playing defense until she made a single mistake, she overshot her fist as he grabs her arm and catapults her in the air.

He watches as she moves her body, so she lands in a crouched position next to Scott, who was now on his feet, standing a few yards away from him.

He felt his chest rise and fall drastically as he watched them, her own chest mirroring his.

This was pointless.

They were too evenly matched.

Derek looks around at his Betas who watched the fight between him and his mate with extreme interest. He sees Boyd drop from the Zamboni to the ice, separating Scott and Y/N from himself.

“You don't wanna be like them”, Scott tells Boyd.

Boyd looked apologetic as he looked between the two opposite sides.

“You're right...I wanna be like you”, he answers before lifting his shirt to show his bite mark before placing himself next to Derek. Erica and Isaac walking to stand behind them.

“We’re stronger together. We can take care of Gerard and Bash will be safe. We can be together”, Derek tells her before looking at Scott. “You and Allison can be together”.

They just stare at him.

“We’ll find another way than running headfirst into a war that’s gonna get everybody killed”, she replies.

Derek clenches his jaw at her answer.

“There is no other way. Gerard made sure of that”.

With that he turns his back and walks out of the ice rink, his pack following him.

* * *


	14. The Kanima

You sat in your chair as the High Council stared at you. Your father was sitting next to Gerard, as the representatives for the Argent family.

“Tell us what happened here six years ago”, your mother questions you.

You take a deep breath, meeting her eyes.

“Kate told me to act like a normal 16-year-old girl, so I did as we looked for the pack that resided here. I went to high school, made friends, even started dating a boy in my grade”, you say.

You look over at your father as he gives you a small nod of encouragement.

You look back over at your mother.

“His name was Derek Hale”.

You hear a collective gasp at your words as the council looks at one another before back at you.

“So, you admit to fornicating with a werewolf”, Arya speaks up.

“I had no knowledge of him being a werewolf when we dated. When I did find out, I told Kate before I left town. A month later I heard the Hales died in a fire”, you respond.

“Why did you leave town?”, Cho chimes in.

“Did you know about Kate’s plans?”, James asks at the same time.

“I had no knowledge of her involvement with the brutal and unfair sentence she passed on the Hale Pack. I left because I knew what the Code stated about fornication. I was terrified of bringing dishonor to my respected families. So, I went into exile”.

“Why did you come back?”, Gerard asks.

“I heard about a new Alpha killing in Beacon Hills. I knew that Kate would return here. So, I felt like it was my sacred duty to ensure the Code was upheld”, you finish.

“Why did you never say anything about Kate’s involvement with the Hale fire?”, Parker asks you.

You take a deep breath.

“I had my suspicions, but I had no proof. The fire was ruled an accident, so there was no basis for me to come forward on. It wasn’t until I came back to this town, that I pieced together the motive behind the Alpha’s killings. All the murders can be traced back to the Hale fire. The night Kate died, the Alpha, Peter Hale, told me what happened that night and that all he wanted was an apology from Kate… She refused and he killed her; he tried to kill Allison and me as well”.

“How are you two still alive?”, Severo questions.

You bite your lip before answering.

“Derek Hale saved us. He killed Peter and took his Alpha spark”.

A moment of silence passes before your mother, Sarah, speaks.

“It seems that the Code stands. Kate’s death was justified. There is no retribution in order for the wolves in this territory”, she states.

Gerard whips his head to look at her.

“You can’t just—“, he says.

“I can and I did. Kate broke the code and was killed. The Alpha who killed her is also dead. There isn’t anything for us to do. If anything, we owe this ‘Derek Hale’, our gratitude. He saved the lives of the next matriarchs in the Argent family, one of whom is also heir to the Halliwell line”, she states firmly.

You let out a relieved breath at your mother’s verdict.

Thank God.

“I do have one final question”, she says.

You meet her eyes as you gulp quietly.

“Why did Derek save you?”, she asks.

Shit.

You and your father never prepared for this question.

“Um, Derek’s sister was the Alpha and Peter killed her to steal her Alpha spark. He wanted revenge for loosing his last remaining family member. I don’t think him saving us actually had anything to do with us. I believe that he just wanted to bring justice to his sister’s killer”, you answer.

You watch as the council simply nods their heads in understanding.

“Very well… It seems like there is no need for the High Council to remain in Beacon Hills. Kate is buried, no retribution is in order. The Code is hereby reinstated”, She decrees.

“What about punishment? She fornicated with an animal!”, Gerard says as he rises to his feet, pointing a finger at you.

You watch as your father also rises to stare at his own father.

“With no knowledge of his involvement with the supernatural. She’s innocent”, he defends.

Gerard scoffs before storming out of the room.

You look up at your father as he gives you a small smile, one which you easily return.

You did it.

* * *

You enter the Stilinski house and are met with an adorable site.

You watch as Stiles sits on the ground with Bash, helping him build a Lego version of the Death Star from ‘Star Wars’. You see Paige and Noah sitting on the couch watching as Stiles explains all about Jedis and Siths.

Stiles might have been a pain-in-the-ass, but you could tell that he really cared for Bash—and that in turn made you care for Stiles.

Paige notices you in the doorway, so she calls out your name.

“How’d the family meeting go?”, she asks.

Stiles whips his head in your direction at her question.

You give them a smile.

“Good. Now that the funeral is over, everyone’s going back home”, you say.

They both have relieved looks on their faces, knowing the underlining meaning.

“Hey, I have to go run an errand. Do you guys think you can watch Bash for a little longer?”, you say.

“For sure! We were just about to start building the ‘Eye of Sauron’”, Stiles says excitedly as him and Bash go back to building the Death Star.

You let out a small laugh and can’t help the tender smile on your face at the two boys in front of you.

* * *

You walk into the train depot and hear a commotion. You continue walking until you see Boyd on the stairs watching. You turn your head to see Derek training Erica and Isaac.

You walk past Boyd as you watch Derek throw first Isaac, then Erica to the ground.

“Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?”, Derek scolds as he walks a few feet.

You watch as Erica gets up from the ground and lunges at Derek. Your jaw clenches as she brings his mouth to hers before wrapping her legs around his waist.

Not three seconds later, Derek is throwing her off of him and back onto the ground before wiping his mouth in disgust.

“That’s the last time you do that”, he orders.

“Why cause I’m a Beta?”, she shoots back—clearly upset that he rejected her.

You step forward from the shadows, so you are in their line of site before you speak up.

“No, because he’s taken”, you say as you look down at her.

“You’re new to this life, but pack hierarchy does matter. I wouldn’t recommend trying that again”, you continue before you shift your gaze to Derek.

He looks surprised to see you and very upset that you saw what just happened.

“What’re you doing here?”, he asks.

“The High Council is leaving, the Code has been reinstated and they want to extend their gratitude to you for saving mine and Allison’s lives”, you tell him as you cross your arms over your chest with a smirk.

“I told you, that I’d find another way”, you finish.

He gives you a relieved look at the news you just gave him.

“A pack is still important for keeping you and Bash safe”, he says.

You feel your jaw literally drop at his response.

Your shock quickly turns into anger.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You don’t feel the tiniest bit guilty for dragging these kids into a potential war?”, you shout at him as you motion behind you to the three Betas watching.

“They knew what they were signing up for when I offered the bite to them”, he replies.

You let out an exasperated groan as you shake your head.

“You are unbeli--!”

“I’m not gonna apologize for trying to protect my fam--!”

“You’re not protecting us! You’re putting us in mo--!”

“That’s bullshit!”

“I hate when Mom and Dad fight”, Isaac mutters to Erica.

You and Derek both shoot him a glare.

He simply lifts his hands in surrender.

Your argument is cut short when you feel your phone vibrate. You step away from Derek as you look down at your phone.

Your agitation grows as you read the message.

“One of Gerard’s hunters have been killed. The Council is leaving, but Gerard is staying put”, you tell him as you put your phone back into your jacket pocket with a sigh.

“Werewolf?”, Derek asks.

You shake your head.

“Based on what Deaton says, no. Whatever it is, Deaton has no clue what type of shifter it is”, you answer.

Derek simply nods his head.

You squint your eyes at him.

“What don’t I know?”

* * *

You walk into your sister’s room, shutting the door behind you.

She looks up from her laptop at your irritated features.

She creases her eyebrows as she shuts her laptop and sits up from her laying position on her bed.

“What’s your problem?”, she asks.

You cross your arms over your chest as you look down at her.

“What?”

“I get keeping secrets from Dad and Victoria, but me?”, you reply.

Her confusion morphs into agitation.

“You’re one to talk. How bout the last six years when I had a nephew that I never knew about?”, she shoots back.

You scoff at her.

“That was protect him, you know that Allison. If I had a choice, I would’ve loved for him to know his Aunt Ally”, you answer.

Her irritation melts away as she bites her lip.

“I know, I just… I want to get to know him”, she says.

“And you will once it’s safe”, you tell her.

She nods her head in understanding.

You sigh as you sit on her bed.

“How ‘bout tomorrow night we tell Dad and Victoria that we’re gonna have a girl’s night and you can finally meet Bash?”, you offer as you place your hand on top of hers.

She gives you a vibrant smile, her dimples showing, as she nods her head.

You return her smile as you rub your thumb over the back of her hand.

“But before that, why don’t you tell me about this reptile-thing that’s running around”, you say.

She looks down before meeting your gaze once more.

“We think it’s someone we know, but we don’t know what or who it is. Deaton thinks Gerard has some book that explains all the supernatural creatures in the world”, she answers.

You nod your head.

“Yeah, the Bestiary”, you supply.

“So, you’ve seen it?”, she asks.

You shake your head.

“No, only the head of each family has a copy of it. I don’t know anything about it, other than that it exists”, you reply.

She nods her head.

“We have a plan to steal it”, she tells you.

* * *

You were sitting in your car waiting to hear if Scott, Stiles, and Allison were able to find the Bestiary. You were tapping your steering wheel as you looked at the clock.

What the hell were they doing? It’s been two hours since the game ended. They should’ve found it by now. You huff in impatience as you remove your keys and exit your car.

You were gonna see what the hell was taking so long. You walk into the school when you hear it.

A loud hissing noise coming from the pools.

You follow the noise until you enter the pool area. You immediately see Stiles treading water in the middle of the pool, supporting Derek.

They both shift their eyes to you in panic.

“Y/N, get out of here!”, Derek screams at you.

You look at him in confusion, until you see a set of yellow eyes staring at you.

You pull out your knives, preparing to fight it.

It rushes to you until its crouched in front of you. It raises its claw preparing to strike.

“Y/N!”, Stiles shouts.

At hearing your name, the reptile’s claw freezes in midair before returning to the ground as your eyes connect with the reptiles.

It blinks at you, almost as if it recognized you.

Your eyebrows furrow in confusion as the shapeshifter just stares at you. It simply bows its head before jumping to the wall and climbing up before smashing through the skylight on the ceiling.

What the hell?

Your confused state doesn’t last long as you run to the pool’s edge helping first Derek then Stiles out of the water.

They both are coughing up water before they give you the same perplexed look.

“Why didn’t it attack you?”, Stiles asks.

You shake your head.

“I don’t know. I think it knew me. It—It was almost like it respected me”, you answer.

* * *

You were watching Scott and Stiles look over the Bestiary on their laptop.

“Is that even a language?”, Stiles questions in frustration.

You let out a small chuckle.

“It’s Latin”, you reply as you look over the pages.

“Can you read it?”, Scott asks next.

“Latin, yes. Archaic Latin, no”, you answer as you cross your arms over your chest.

Scott let out an annoyed sigh.

“How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?”

“It’s called the Kanima”, Derek supplies as he walks up to you, Erica by his side.

You three look up from the screen to him.

“You knew the whole time?”, Stiles chimes in.

“No. I only figured it out when I noticed it was confused by its reflection from the water”, Derek explains.

“A Kanima, you’re sure?”, you question him.

He nods his head.

“What the hell is a Kanima?”

You let out a sigh.

“It’s a different kind of shapeshifter. It’s unbelievably rare and very lethal. It doesn’t know what it is, or who. We’re gonna have to work together on this”, you tell them.

Derek lets out a huff.

“Now you wanna work together?”

You shoot him an incredulous look.

“We need to! My Dad and Gerard will know wha—“, you begin.

“I don’t trust them!”, Derek shouts.

“And they don’t trust you! That’s the problem! While we’re here arguing about who’s on what side there something out their stronger and faster than any of us!”, you shout back.

“And it’s killing people! Not to mention we still don’t know anything about it!”, Scott adds.

Derek nods his head.

“I know one thing. When I find it… I’m gonna kill it”, he replies before turning on his heel and walking away from you.

“Derek, it’s a kid!”, you shout to his retreating form.

You watch as he stops mid-step before turning around and looking back at you.

“And it could’ve killed you!”, he shouts back.

“But it didn’t!”, you shoot back.

Derek shakes his head, a determined look on his face.

“Doesn’t matter… I’m not gonna give it another opportunity to try”, he replies before turning back around and walking out of your site.


	15. See what I've Become

Derek listens intently to Jackson as he rambles on about how he taped himself the night of the full moon and nothing happened. That he could show him the video to prove it. He simply gives a small shrug as he moves his hands into the leather gloves before picking up a broken glass shard with the Kanima’s venom.

“No. No, I have a better idea”, Derek responds as he slowly walks towards him.

“What is that?”, Jackson pants as Erica and Isaac shove him to the ground.

Derek continues his walk as his two Betas hold Jackson’s head back and pry his mouth open.

“Y’know, Jackson, you’ve always kind of been a snake. And everyone knows that a snake can’t be poisoned by its own venom”, Derek says as he places a drop of venom into Jackson’s mouth from the glass shard.

Derek watches as Jackson falls to the ground, slightly convulsing as he becomes paralyzed. He senses Erica and Isaac look at one another before shifting their gazes to their Alpha.

He lets out a small sigh as he kneels beside Jackson’s unmoving body.

“You’re still a snake, Jackson. You’re just not the one we’re looking for”, he tells him before standing back to his feet and begins to walk back to the rundown train car.

“Does Y/N know what you’re doing?”, Jackson grunts out to Derek’s back.

Derek freezes in his walk at the teen’s question, his back still facing Jackson.

“Does it matter? Do you think she cares about you?”, Derek replies.

“She saved my life”, Jackson answers.

Derek turns back around to face him.

“And now you think she has some kind of soft spot for you? That she’s gonna come running when you’re in danger?”

Derek lets out a small chuckle as he shakes his head.

“I think you over-estimate your importance, Jackson”, he tells him before turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

“I want to talk to Derek”, Scott shouts to Boyd on the lacrosse field.

Derek watches from the forest as the young wolf approaches his Beta. 

“Talk to me”, Boyd answers.

“I don't want to fight” Scott replies as he looks around the empty lacrosse field until they land on the forest’s tree-line.

Derek’s lips form a small smirk.

Scott was smarter than people gave him credit for, he clearly knew that he was in the area.

“Good, cause I'm twice the size of you”, Boyd says.

“True. Really, really true. But y’wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast.”

Derek watches as Scott tackles Boyd to the ground. They both grunt as they make their way to their feet.

He sighs at the altercation. He didn’t need to deal with another beat down of his Betas, so he steps forward.

“She failed the test”, he announces, effectively stopping the brawl. 

“Which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different—“, Scott responds.

“I know. At night, she turns into a homicidal walking snake”, Derek finishes for him.

“I'm not gonna let you kill her. Y/N won’t let you kill her!”, Scott shouts.

Derek clenches his jaw at your name before looking at Boyd with a smirk.

Boyd returns the facial expression with a small chuckle.

“Who said I was gonna do it?”

He watches as Scott looks at him confused before realization dawns on him as he looks back at the school.

He makes a move to run to the school before Boyd tackles him to the ground, knocking the air from his lungs.

Derek looks down at him with a sigh.

“I don't know why you and Y/N think you have to protect everyone now… But, even so, Lydia has killed people, and she's gonna do it again. And next time, it's gonna be one of us. You, Boyd, Allison, Y/N, Bash… It’s not worth the risk of letting her live”.

“But what if you're wrong?”, Scott grunts through his pain.

“She was bitten by an Alpha! It's her”, Derek points out.

“You saw that thing up close. It’s not like us”, Scott tries to reason.

“But it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with-- it happens rarely, and it happens for a reason”, Derek explains.

“What reason?”

“Sometimes, the shape you take reflects the person that you are”, he says as he lowers his hand to help Scott to his feet.

“Even Stiles calls her cold-blooded”.

“Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?”

“No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's n- It's never happened!”, Derek growls.

“What about Jackson?”

Derek is taken back for a moment as he just stares at Scott with a clenched jaw.

This was all the confirmation Scott seemed to need.

“That’s why you tested him, isn’t it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn’t you?”

“Scott—”

“Peter said that the bite either kills you or turns you! You were probably hoping that he would die! But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?”, Scott exclaims as he stares at Derek.

“No”, Derek seethes as he feels his anger beginning to rise.

“I have a theory. That somehow Lydia is immune, and she somehow passed it on to Jackson. You know I’m right!”

“No!”

“You cannot do this!”, Scott shouts.

“Look, I can’t let her live! You should know that! Y/N should know that!”, Derek shouts back.

He watches as Scott shakes his head.

“I don’t understand how Y/N ever fell in love with you. You’re a monster”, Scott seethes before turning on his heel and walking away.

Derek tries to ignore the tightness in his chest at Scott’s observation. He thinks back to right before she was shot when she was protecting Jackson.

That’s exactly how she looked at him.

Like he was a monster.

* * *

Derek stands outside Scott’s house, waiting for Erica and Isaac to kill Lydia. He hears the breaking of glass and the grunts and growls of the chaos going on inside.

That’s when he smells it—the small hint of vanilla.

He lets out a sigh as he turns around to face her.

Y/N stands with her arms crossed over her chest as she gives him a firm look.

“It’s necessary…”, he explains.

She lets out a humorless chuckle as she shakes her head.

“You’re gonna kill a girl, who may or may not be guilty? Did you even try to find a way to potentially save her? If it even is her!”, She yells at him.

It’s Derek’s turn to shake his head.

“We don’t have time! I need to—“, he begins.

“To protect me and Bash, I know! Don’t you see who you’re becoming? Willing to kill without proper reason; manipulating teenagers to get your way, even if it turns them into killers?”, she asks him.

He sees her eyes begin to water, even if she was trying to fight them back. She shakes her head in disbelief.

“You’re no better than Kate. Than Gerard”, she states lowly.

Derek fights his wince at her words that were laced with her disgust.

“Y/n… you know me”.

He knows that he was begging her to understand. He needed her to understand.

This was all for her.

For them.

For their family.

She shakes her head once more.

“I don’t think I do… Not anymore”, she breathes out.

Derek feels his own tears forming as they just stare at one another, Boyd shifting uncomfortably next to him as he watched their interaction.

He hears the door open behind him and two thumps hit the ground behind him.

He closes his eyes and turns around to face the house once more with an agitated sigh.

He looks down at Isaac and Erica’s bodies before shifting his gaze up at Scott, Allison, and Stiles.

He just stares at them when he hears a hissing noise, and he shifts his eyesight to the roof of Scott’s house.

He feels Y/N walk up to his side as they stare at the Kanima.

“Will someone please tell me, what the hell is going on?”

Everyone’s eyes shift to Lydia who just stormed out of the house before their eyes return to the Kanima.

To Jackson.

* * *

Derek tracked Jackson to the gay club and easily slit his throat before leaving the scene before anyone saw him.

Now that Jackson was taken care of, he had more important matters to deal with.

That’s how Derek ended up standing outside, hidden by the shadows, as he looked at the scene in front of him through the living room windows. 

He clenched his jaw as he watched Allison and Stiles chase Bash through the living room, happy squeals escaping from his son as he tried to avoid the two teens by jumping on the couch. He watched as Y/N and Paige popped up from behind the couch as they grabbed his hands and feet and moved to stand in front of the piece of furniture.

They swung him by his arms and legs before gently releasing him onto the couch, he didn’t have time to catch his breath from his laughter before Allison and Stiles attacked him with tickles.

Like Bash’s laughs were contagious, everyone started laughing with him. Allison and Stiles on either side of him as look down at him fondly. Y/N and Paige leaning over the back of the couch looking down at them with smiles. 

Derek felt like he couldn’t breathe at watching the happy scene in front of him. How his son cuddled up to Stiles and Allison, clearly comfortable. Y/N looking at them lovingly.

This was his family.

His happy family.

And he wasn’t a part of it.

He watches as the scene in front of him becomes blurry as his tears fall onto his cheeks. He sniffs as he wipes them away quickly.

He watches as Stiles pulls out his phone and looks down at it. In typical Stiles fashion, he spastically gets up before running out of the house and getting into his Jeep and driving off.

Y/N, Allison, and Paige look at one another confused before he hears Allison speak up.

_“I should probably get home. Curfew and what not”_

Y/N nods her head before they embrace in a tight hug.

_“Thank you, Y/N. I really needed this”_

_“Of course. Your Bash’s family too”_

They pull away before she gives Paige and then Bash a hug.

 _“Will you come back soon, Ally?”_ , Bash asks as he looks up at her.

She nods her head before placing a kiss on his forehead before walking out the door and driving off in her car.

Derek makes his way up to her window as they walk up the stairs. He sits on the bed, looking at his hands, and waits for her to enter the room.

He hears the door open and she lets out a sigh.

“What do you want, Derek?”, she questions.

He looks up from his hands to meet her eyes.

“Why can’t that be us?”, he asks quietly.

She gives him a confused look.

“What are you talking about?”

“A family. Why can’t we be a family?”

She closes her eyes for a moment as she takes a deep breath.

“If you continue down this path… we’ll never be a family”, she answers.

Derek nods his head as he stands and walks up to her, placing his hands on the sides of her cheeks, cradling her face.

“Please, don’t give up on me. On us”, he breathes out.

He feels relieved when she leans into his embrace.

“I don’t want to…”, she begins.

Derek feels elated at her words.

“But how do we know that what we feel isn’t just a result of the mate bond?”, she asks.

Derek’s heart drops.

“You heard what Peter said, we wouldn’t be mated if our souls weren’t so tightly intertwined together”, he answers as he looks into her eyes in earnest.

“Yeah, when we were sixteen. So much has changed since then…”, she chokes out through her tears as she shakes her head.

“I love you. Nothing will ever change that”, he tells her determined.

She opens her mouth to respond, but he cuts her off.

“We’ll do everything your way. We’ll find a way to save Jackson… Just, please… stay with me, please”, he begs her.

She looks into his eyes as she thinks over his words.

“Please… Just say ‘okay’”, he adds quietly.

He watches as she swallows thickly before slowly nodding her head.

“Okay”, she whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Stiles wasn't with Scott when Danny was the Kanima's target. Scott texted Stiles when Jackson transformed back and then they keep him locked up like in the events in the show.


	16. Family Matters

You walk into the train depot two days after your heart-to-heart with Derek.

You really did want to believe him that he would stop, but you also knew that he was determined to keep you and Bash safe.

You hoped that he would keep his word.

You descend the stairs and turned the corner as your eyes meet green ones.

Derek had a bright smile on his face at seeing you.

That you actually came.

“So why do we need their help?”, Isaac questions as he, Erica, and Boyd step out of the old train car.

“Because we’re no longer trying to kill it. We’re gonna save Jackson”, Derek responds.

“Why?”, Boyd asks.

“Because he’s still worth saving”, you answer.

You watch as the three Betas shift their gaze from Derek to you.

“He’s killed three people, including Isaac’s dad!”, Erica objects.

“Not willingly”, Derek replies.

You nod your head.

“Someone’s controlling him. Based on Lydia’s translations of the Bestiary, it’s said that the Kanima seeks a master and that he has some sort of unresolved turmoil that he has to deal with”, you explain.

“Didn’t the Kanima not attack you?”, Erica supplies with a distrustful look.

You narrow your eyes at her clear accusation.

“No, it didn’t. I’m assuming that’s because I saved his life”, you respond.

You watch as Derek looks from you to Erica.

“He feels grateful to her… Even though someone is controlling him, Jackson wouldn’t kill someone that’s tied to him, especially if that person isn’t a target of his master”, Derek elaborates.

“So, if we find the master and the source of Jackson’s turmoil…”, Isaac begins.

“We save Jackson”, you finish.

Isaac nods his head.

“What about the full moon?”, Boyd questions.

“Yeah, you said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted”, Erica adds.

Derek nods his head before walking up to a chest with the triskelion engraved into it. You watch as he opens it and pulls out three sets of chains.

“There hasn’t been time”, he responds.

Erica picks up a set and holds it out as she looks at it.

“My, these look comfortable”, she says sarcastically before dropping it back to the ground.

“We still have Gerard to worry about! If we’re locked up, then your left alone to deal with him. So, how bout we forget the Kanima and—“, Isaac begins.

“We can’t! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn’t afraid… at all. I don’t know what he knows or what he’s planning. But I’m sure about one thing. We can’t let him gain control over it”, Derek shouts.

You take a deep breath as you step forward wanting to break the tension.

“Derek’s right. The High Council might be gone, and the Code is reinstated, but Gerard plays by a different set of rules. If he finds Jackson’s master first and takes control over him… then we’re all dead”, you explain.

* * *

You and Derek were left alone as your three Betas left for school with the intent to help Scott and Stiles figure out how to save Jackson.

You were watching from your sitting position on the ground, your elbows resting on your propped-up knees, as he paced back and forth.

“If you keep doing that, you’re gonna burn a hole in the ground”, you tell him.

He stops mid-step as he turns to look at you.

“What else am I supposed to do?”, he asks.

“Try and relax… There’s nothing else for us to do but wait and see if they find anything”, you answer.

Derek lets out a sigh as he nods his head.

“And how am I supposed to relax?”, he questions with a raised eyebrow.

You shoot him a smile as you stand from your position and walk over to him.

You place a chaste kiss on his lips before you pull away to look into his eyes.

“I have an idea”, you say.

You hear the door to the train depot open and two sets of feet shuffle down the stairs slowly.

You look to the stairs until you see Paige and Bash before you look back at Derek.

You see a small smile form on his lips.

“Why don’t you get to know our son?”

Bash walks up to Derek, a basketball in his hand.

“Mom says you know how to play. Can you teach me?”, Bash asks.

Derek crouches down so he’s at eye level with him before giving him a soft smile.

“Yeah, I can. Do you know anything about basketball?”, Derek asks him as he takes the ball from Bash.

Bash shrugs his shoulders.

“Mom has taught me a little…”, Bash responds.

Derek lets out a small chuckle at his answer as he stands to his feet and starts dribbling the ball before looking up at you.

“Uh-oh… I don’t know if you know this Bash, but your mom is a cheater when it comes to basketball”, he says giving you a knowing smirk.

You and Paige both let out a laugh at the memory.

“You gotta let that go, Der”, Paige says as she makes her way to your side.

Derek shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t think I can. It left quite the impression”, he replies before showing Bash how to keep control of the ball as you dribble.

You and Paige link arms as you fondly watch the father-son bonding.

* * *

You watched for hours as Bash learned quickly from Derek, taking his pointers, and improving his technique. Your heart swelled in your chest when Bash finally learned how to dribble the ball in between his legs and let out a triumphant laugh.

“Dad, I did it!”, he shouts in his excitement.

You watch as Derek freezes before he forms the biggest smile on his face that you haven’t seen on him since he was sixteen.

You lean your head on Paige’s shoulder as Derek runs up to Bash and spins him around as he tells him that he’s a natural.

“Mom, did you see that?”, he asks you.

You nod your head as you give him two thumbs up.

You and Derek meet eyes as he gives you a proud smile at the progress your son has made.

You return his smile.

* * *

You and Derek were once again let alone after Paige took Bash back to the Stilinski’s house for dinner. You were getting everything ready for the full moon, as you placed a set of shackles at the back on the train car.

You felt a set of strong arms wrap around your waist from behind before a kiss was placed to the side of your head.

You tilt your head so you can see Derek as he looks down at you with a smile.

“Thank you”, he whispers into your ear.

You turn so that you were face to face as you smile back to him.

“You’re welcome”, your reply.

You watch as he lowers his head until your lips meet his. You return the kiss immediately.

You remain in each other’s arms until you hear the door to the depot slam open and Stiles scream Derek’s name.

You both immediately run to the entrance and see Scott holding a convulsing Erica in his arms, Stiles right behind them.

“What the hell happened”, you shout as Scott follows Derek into the train car.

“We don’t know… The Kanima cut her and she just starting seizing”, Scott answers as he places Erica on the ground.

You run behind her to prop her up as she leans against you, Scott and Stiles on either side of her.

“Hold her still...” Derek orders.

You place your hands on her shoulders as Stiles holds down her right side, Scott her left.

“Is she dying?”, You ask with worry.

“She might... I--” Derek turned to look at you for a moment before looking back at the blonde.

“Which is why this is gonna hurt”, he says as he snaps her left arm.

You grip on her tightened as she let out an agonizing scream. 

“You broke her arm!” Stiles shouts as he struggles to hold her down.

“It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out-- this is where it's really gonna hurt”, Derek responds as his claws extend as he squeezes her arm, blood spilling everywhere.

Erica’s screams echoed throughout the depot as she struggled to free herself.

You felt like you were holding her down for hours until her screams finally subsided and she fully leaned against you in her weakened state.

“I thought you didn’t like me”, she says weakly to you.

You look down at her.

“I don’t, but you’re a member of this pack. That means you’re a member of this family”, you tell her.

She weakly nods her head.

“I’m sorry”, she apologizes.

You shush her quietly.

“Hey, don’t worry about it”, you reply.

You watch as Derek rises to his feet and leaves the train car without a word. You lift Erica up slightly so Stiles can take your place and you and Scott follow after him.

You watch as Derek leans against the chest he took the chains out of earlier as he looks at you and Scott.

“I’m gonna help you stop him... as part of your pack”, Scott tells him.

You watch as Derek looks at Scott with a surprised look.

“But we do it on one condition-- we're gonna catch Jackson, not kill him.”

“Already made that deal with Y/N”, Derek responds.

Scott looks at you to confirm his statement.

You nod you head at him before Scott shifts his gaze back at Derek.

They just stare at one another, so you roll your eyes and ask the underlying question.

“And?”

“And we do it my way”, Scott adds.

* * *

You and Allison follow your father into the morgue of the hospital, giving one another worried looks.

Your father points at the two bodies in front of you as he explains about the Kanima and that the shifter has a master, a human master.

You both nod your heads, pretending you don’t already know this information.

“Y/N do you remember what you asked me, Gerard, and your mother when we told you about our families?”, your father asks you.

You nod your head.

“I asked why us”, you answer.

Your father just looks at you.

“And what did Gerard tell you?”

You take a deep breath.

“He quoted Winston Churchill, ‘The price of greatness is responsibility’”.

Your father nods his head.

“And what did your mother say?”

“She said that she personally thought it was more about knowledge. That because we know the truth about the world that makes us responsible to protect those who don’t have the power to defend themselves”, you respond.

Your father shifts his gaze from you to Allison.

“Are you starting to get it, Allison?”, he questions her.

You turn to look at her as she nods her head.

“I get that this isn’t a lecture. It’s an interrogation”, she answers.

“That depends on what you know. Both of you”, he says as he looks between you and your sister.

“I get that you are trying to protect your friends, Allison. And I get that you are trying to protect your son and Derek, Y/N. But you two need to realize that people are dying. A child was orphaned. What you two know makes you responsible. It makes you responsible for this!”, he shouts as he rips the cloth off of one of the bodies.

You clench your jaw, but don’t look away. You hear Allison’s sharp intake of breath as she turns her head.

She lets out a shuddering sigh before looking back at your father.

“What do you want us to tell you?”, she asks with a shaky voice.

“Anything that you know. Anything that can lead us to answer the one question that might mean everything”, you father replies.

You swallow thickly before finishing his sentence.

“Who controls the Kanima?”

* * *

You stood leaning against the wall of the basement, your arms crossed over your chest, Allison sitting on the stairs next to you as everyone prepared for the mission.

“Alright the party is in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector. Y/N and Allison have learned that Jackson Whittemore will be there seeking his next target in the crowd. Since we still have no clue as to just how strong he is, we need to be extremely cautious. When Allison has Jackson’s location, she’ll signal Y/N who will then determine when he’ll be at the optimal point where we can take him, she’ll then signal me”, Your father explains to the dozen armed men.

“Optimal as in?”, Ulrich asks.

“As in as far away from the crowd as possible because we all agreed that there will be no collateral damage tonight”, you respond.

Everyone nods their heads as your father tells Allison to go ahead and head out. You look at her retreating form as she stomps up the stairs.

You shift your gaze from your little sister to Gerard when you hear him chuckle.

“As a willing participant as she seems, your young protegee seems to be under the impression that we’re planning a trap”, he says to your father.

You straighten your posture at his words.

“What are you talking about? We are planning a trap”, you reply confused as you look between your father and Gerard.

Your father refuses to meet your eyes as Gerard chuckles again.

“Let’s just be perfectly clear. You don’t trap a creature this dangerous. You kill it”, he says as he looks at you.

Shit.

* * *

You make your way through the dancing crowds, your vison impaired by the flashing lights. You spot Scott and Allison having an intense argument next to one of the pillars.

You start to make your way to tell them what Gerard was planning, when a tall, shirtless dancing guy moves to stand in front of you, blocking your path.

“Hey, you wanna dance?”, he yells over the music.

“I can’t… I’m meeting someone”, you shout back.

He simply ignores your reply as his hands grip your waist and tries to move your hips to the music as he gives you a blinding smile.

You smile back at him as you lean up to whisper in his ear.

“Touch me again and I’ll break your wrist”, you threaten before pulling back.

He simply laughs at your threat thinking nothing of it, as he keeps his hands on your hips.

You continue to smile at him as your hand goes to one of his and twist it until you feel the snap of his radius.

He immediately lets go of you as he yelps out in pain, although this cry is swallowed by the loud beat.

You simply roll your eyes as you walk past him and make your way to Scott and Allison.

“They know it’s Jackson”, Scott says as he looks around.

“And they’re not coming to catch him, they’re coming to kill him”, you say as you reach them.

“W-What’re we gonna do?”, Allison asks.

“You’re gonna do what you were told, leave the rest to me and Scott”, you tell her as you and Scott start to walk away.

“Wait! Y/N! Scott!”, Allison yells after you.

You ignore her as you and Scott make your way to Isaac.

* * *

You watch as Isaac and Erica dance with Jackson as a distraction to subdue him with the needle Deaton provided.

You wait until you see Erica and Isaac fall to the ground as Jackson makes his way to his target. You jump over the pillar and run until you spot the syringe. You grab it and rush to Jackson, sticking him in the neck.

You let out a relieved breath as he falls to the ground.

Erica and Isaac are by your side as they drag Jackson away and lock him away in a locker.

You three stand by and watch his slumped over form when Stiles rushes into the room.

You grab Erica’s extended claws to stop her from killing him.

“Woah, it’s just me!”, he shouts.

You look back over as Jackson shove Isaac away from him and as Stiles begins asking Jackson questions. Apparently, whoever was his master was trying to avenge his own death.

Whatever the hell that meant.

You see Jackson begin to transform when Stiles shouts for them to dose him again only for Isaac to say that he used it all. Jackson rises to his feet and your four rush out of the room, only for Jackson to smash through the wall and run off.

* * *

You sprint out of the building, looking for your dad. You rush around trying to find him.

You spot him standing by his SUV before you see a figure fall into his arms.

You slow your run into a walk as you approach your father and his wife.

You spot the bite mark on her shoulder as she says one word before falling unconscious.

“Derek”


	17. Anchor

Derek sat with his back against the brick wall of the animal clinic and watched as Deaton tended to Scott.

He leans his head back so that he was staring up at the ceiling as he thought.

He bit her.

He bit Allison’s mom.

He squeezes his eyes shut to stop the tears from forming. 

He was finally happy.

He had his pack.

He had his son.

He had Y/N.

And in the blink of an eye it was all ripped away from him.

She would understand, right? Y/N had to understand. Victoria was going to kill Scott; she was going to kill him. He never would have bit her if there was any other option.

Derek opens his eyes and shakes his head.

It didn’t matter.

Even if Y/N understood, her family wouldn’t. He knew what the Code said about a hunter being bit by an Alpha. She was as good as dead, and the Argents would blame him.

They would come for him and his pack.

He would either lose his mate and his son or they would be killed for standing with him.

Derek lowers his head until they were in his hands.

He couldn’t believe that history was repeating itself.

Derek would lose his family.

Again.

Only this time it was his own fault.

* * *

“I’m saying we need a new plan. Because next time one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal”, Derek says as he enters the train car.

He hears Scott sigh.

“I get it. We can’t save Jackson”

“We can’t seem to kill him either. I don’t know, Scott. I’ve never seen anything like this. And the full moon is just gonna make him stronger”, Derek points out as he sits in one of the seats, shaking his head.

“But how do we stop him?”

Derek shakes his head.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if we can”

“Maybe we should let the Argents handle it”, Scott suggests.

Derek shakes his head again.

“I’m the one who turned him. It’s my fault”, Derek says as he closes his eyes and hangs his head.

Everything was his fault.

He should’ve just listened to Y/N when she told him to not build his pack.

He should’ve listened to her and not taken the Alpha Spark.

All of his decisions were staring back at him as they laughed at the irony.

Him trying to protect his family is in turn going to be how he loses them.

“You didn’t turn him into this. This happened because of something in his past, right?”, Scott defends.

“Says a legend in a book. It’s not that simple”, Derek snaps.

“What do you mean? What aren’t you telling me?”

Derek looks up at the teenager.

“Why do you think I’m always keeping something from you?”

“Because you always **_are_** keeping something from me”, Scott snaps back.

Derek shakes his head for the millionth time.

“Go home, Scott. Rest, heal. Prepare for the full moon because the way things have been going… I’m sure its gonna be a rough one.

* * *

“What’s that?”, Isaac questions as he brushes his hand over his family symbol.

Derek opens his mouth to answer him, but Boyd beats him to it.

“It’s a Triskele also known as a Triskelion. The three spirals mean different things—like past, present, future”, Boyd explains.

Derek turns to look at him from his crouched position with an impressed look.

“Do you know what it means to me?”, He asks.

“Alpha, Beta, Omega?”, Boyd guests.

He gives him a small smile as he nods his head.

“That’s right”.

“It also can represent father, mother, and child”, Y/N supplies as she descends the stairs.

Derek whips his head to her direction.

Based on her chemosignals and her jaw clenching and unclenching continuously, he could only assume that she knew about Victoria.

“We need to talk”, she tells him before walking to the opposite side of the room, not waiting to see if he would follow.

Derek rose from his crouched position immediately and trailed after her. 

Once he’s right behind her she turns on her heel and with lightening fast reflexes, slaps him across the face.

His head whips back from the force before he turns his head back to her.

“Okay… I guess I deserved that”

Based on her facial expression, that was the absolute wrong thing to say.

“Are you trying to ensure that we can never be together? Do you have any idea what you’ve just done? My father’s wife, Allison’s mom… Gerard won’t be the only Argent after you now. My whole family is coming to kill you!”, she shouts.

Derek nods his head as he swallows thickly.

“I had no choice”, he says.

“What’re you talking about?”, she questions.

“She was going to kill Scott. She poisoned him with wolfsbane and if I hadn’t done what I did, then Scott would be dead”, Derek explains.

He watches as her hard expression slowly leaves until she looks completely exhausted.

She bites down on her bottom lip as she thinks over his words, her eyes moving rapidly from side to side.

“It doesn’t matter. Gerard now has my father on his side… when Allison finds out, he’ll have her too”, She sighs.

Derek takes a deep breath before responding.

“What if we told her the truth? She would unders—“

He was cut off mid-sentence as Y/N shakes her head.

“No, we can’t let **_that_** be Allison’s last memory of her. She’s already had a hard time dealing with who Kate really was… adding Victoria to that list will destroy her”, she reasons.

Derek lets out a frustrated sigh.

This whole thing was a mess.

“What’re we gonna do?”, he asks hesitantly as he looks down at her.

He watches as she takes a deep breathe before she looks over at their young Betas before retuning his gaze.

“We deal with the full moon tonight. And then…I’m not sure”, she answers.

* * *

Derek and Y/N were tightening the chains around Boyd as Derek explained to them what to expect that night.

You both finally had Boyd locked in when Derek turn to Erica, a metal headband with screws sticking inward in his hand.

“I need you to hold her”, he commands to Isaac.

He waits as Isaac does as he ordered before placing the metal circle on her head.

“You ready?”, Derek asks.

Erica nods her head slightly.

“Yeah”, she breathes out.

He begins screwing the nail into her forehead.

He clenches his jaw as she let out agonized scream after agonized scream.

He felt Y/N behind him tense as her chemosignals went into overdrive as she watched him. She felt pity and it seemed to physically hurt her to watch Erica scream in pain.

She remained behind him though as she watched.

He finally had all the screws tightened when they moved to chain Isaac next.

That’s when the screaming started.

Derek was working on Isaac’s ankles as Y/N worked on his wrists.

“How do you not feel this?”, Isaacs questions to the two of you.

Derek looks up from his work to him, then Y/N, then back again.

“I’m human… I share some of Derek’s abilities, but the moon has no sway over me”, she answers.

Derek nods his head.

“And I feel every second of it”, he adds.

“Then how do you control it?”, Isaac responds.

Derek lets out a huff as he continues to tighten the chains.

“You find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it to keep your human side in control”, Derek explains.

He feels Y/N stop her movements at his explanation as she stands up to look at him, a crease between her brows.

“What is it for you?”, Isaac grunts out as he begins to feel the effects of the moon.

Derek sighs.

“Originally it was my first love, then after the fire… it was anger”, he replies, avoiding her gaze.

“What is it now?”, she questions.

He finishes tightening the shackles before looking up to meet her eyes.

“My family”, he says.

They continue to look at one another before she nods her head, he looks back to the chains as he begins to pull to make sure they’re in place.

“That should do it”, he says as he pulls one last time.

The metal bar the chain was around breaks due to the rust build up.

Fuck.

He looks up with wide eyes to Y/N who looks equally worried as they look between Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

Y/N turns around to prepare to subdue Erica and Boyd as Derek walks up behind her.

“They won’t listen to us during the full moon. If they get free, we’ll have to physically stop them”, Derek tells her.

He watches the back of her head as she nods.

Erica manages to break the bar her chains were wrapped around before yanking the headband off of her and throwing it to the ground.

Derek and Y/N rush to subdue her, when he hears Isaac break free from his restraints as well.

Derek leaves Erica to Y/N as he rushes to where Isaac was. He moved too late as Isaac slams through the window of the train car.

“Isaac!”, he screams.

He moves the chase after him when he hears Y/N scream in pain.

He whips back around to see Erica has slashed her stomach, blooding pooling from under her torn shirt. Y/N falls to the ground just as Boyd frees himself as well.

Y/N wraps her ankles around Erica’s neck, slamming her to ground.

Derek runs to Boyd and punches him causing him to fall into one of the seats.

With Boyd momentarily taken care of, he grabs Erica. Shoving her back until he can rechain her to a new bar.

Once that task was complete, he turns to see Y/N and Boyd stand to their feet.

Boyd looks between the two of them before he turns to run out of the car.

He feels a set of claws run down his back causing him to grunt in pain as Y/N runs after Boyd.

Boyd was slammed into the ground, but not by Y/N.

Isaac hovers above him, keeping him in place as he looks over to his Alphas. A slight nod of his head telling him that he was in control.

He hears Y/N let out a pained grunt as she leans against the side of the train car, her hand pressed to her stomach.

He quickly rushes to her.

“Y/N”, he breathes out.

She takes a few short, ragged breaths.

“I’m fine… Take care of Boyd and Isaac”, she orders.

He nods his head as he rechains Boyd, before turning to Isaac.

Isaac simply sits back into his original position and lifts his hand to be reshackled.

“I think you’ll be okay now. Looks like you found an anchor”, Derek tells him as he tightens his restraints once more.

He feels Y/N walk up behind him.

“My father”, Isaac supplies.

Derek blinks at his response.

“Your father used to lock you in a freezer to punish you”, he states.

“He didn’t use to”, Isaac replies.

Derek doesn’t know how to respond, so he remains quiet as he finishes up his work.

Once he was done, he walks out of the train car. Y/N following behind him.

He turns to look at her before kneeling down to check her wounds.

He only finds a smear of blood.

“I told you, I’m fine”, she tells him.

He rises back to his feet.

“I needed to make sure”, he replies.

She nods her head before taking a few steps back with a deep exhale.

They’re silent for a few minutes before she speaks up.

“I was your anchor?”, she asks.

He bites his lip as he nods his head.

“Yeah, why do you think I never had an incident when we were younger?”

She nods her head.

“That’s why after the fire, you lashed out. You didn’t have an anchor anymore”.

Derek watches her, his eyes lowering to the scars on her chest.

Remembering why his eyes were blue instead of yellow before he became an Alpha. 

When he thought that she was responsible for his family’s death, anger was the only thing that he felt. It’s how it became his anchor afterwards.

Anger was the only thing that was keeping him going for so long.

Until he learned that he didn’t just have to survive, he could still live.

That he had something to live for.

To fight for.

He had a family.

He nods his head in confirmation.

He continues to watch her as she just stares at him. She opens her mouth to say something, but her phone vibrates in her pocket.

She closes her mouth as she reaches for her phone and reads the message that was just sent to her.

Derek watches as her jaw clenches before she puts her phone back in her pocket and looks up at him once more.

“I have to go”, she tells him tensely.

Derek understood.

Victoria was dead.

Everything was different now.

* * *

Derek was sitting with his head in his hands. He sat in this position once Y/N left and he remained in it for the past hour.

He didn’t know what to do.

Everything was falling apart.

He senses a presence standing over him.

Looking up from his hands to see Lydia staring down at him.

His eyebrows crease in confusion.

“Lydia, wha—“, he begins before she raises her hand a blows purple dust into his face.

He stumbles back in his sitting position as a dizziness takes over his senses.

“Wolfsbane”, he whispers before everything goes dark.

* * *

Derek slowly comes to as he feels his back being scratched by wood as he was being dragged.

He opens his eyes slightly.

“Lydia”, he breathes out.

She ignores him as she continues to drag him.

Derek looks around him and sees that he was in his family’s home, a hole in the ground.

“Lydia, stop”

He feels Lydia grab his arm and place it into a cold, stiff hand that was in the hole.

Peter’s hand.

“You don’t know what you’re doing”

Derek feels her walk a few feet away before he feels a sharp pain in his arm.

He screams in pain as he feels his eyes glow red before they slowly fade to their normal green.

Panting from the pain before he watches Peter rise from the hole in the floor.

Derek watches him in horror as he looks down at him.

And he thought nothing could get worse.

He clearly was wrong.


	18. What Happened?

You step off of the elevator of the hospital with your jaw clenched.

Walking a few feet, before you freeze in place at the scene in front of you.

“If this is some kind of sick training session you had… You better tell me!”, Allison demands through her tears.

You watch as your father shakes his head, his own tears falling onto his cheeks.

“No. I’m sorry”, he says as he places his hands onto your baby sister’s arms.

Allison raises her hand to cover her mouth as her sobs begin to take over her.

You watch as your father wraps his arms around Allison in a tight hug as she continues to fall apart.

“What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?”, she screams as she struggles to free herself from his grasp.

You place your own hand over your mouth as tears form in your eyes at the pain your sister was feeling.

The heartbreak your father showed.

Your eyes meet your father’s as he gives you a hard look.

“Derek Hale happened”, your father tells her.

* * *

You sat at the dinner table across from your father as Gerard and Allison spoke upstairs.

Your father continued to stare at you, but your eyes remained on the table in front of you.

“Where the hell have you been?”, he demands.

You sigh before looking up to meet his eyes.

“Do you really wanna know the answer to that question?”, you reply.

Your father lets out a scoff before slamming his fist onto the table making you jump.

“You cannot be serious! That- That animal murdered my wife!”, he yells, standing to his feet.

“He had no choice!”, you scream back as you push away from the table to stand.

“Bullshit! Victoria is dead because of him!”

“She was going to kill Scott!”

“Then she had a rea—”

“No, she didn—”

“Are you really going to side with a monster over your own family?”, your father seethes.

“That monster is the father of my son. He’s my family too”, you respond.

Chris lets out another scoff as he shakes his head.

You mimic his movements as you shake your own head.

“What do you want me to do?”, you ask frustrated.

Your father just looks at you for a moment.

“You need to decide where your loyalties lie. You can’t have it both ways”, he answers.

You stare at him with a baffled expression.

“You can’t—That’s not fair! I can’t make that choice!”, you shout shakily.

“You have to! You either help us kill Derek or you don’t”, he explains.

You shake your head as your vision becomes blurry.

“Don’t you get it? Gerard won’t stop at just Derek… He’s gonna go after everyone in his pack, including me and Bash!”

“No, he won’t… I’ll make sure of it”

“There’s no way for you to guarantee that! You heard what he said at the High Council meeting, he wanted me to be killed. His own granddaughter! He’s not gonna stop! Are you really willing to gamble the lives of your daughter and grandson because you want to ignore the monster Gerard really is?”.

Your argument is halted when your phone begins to vibrate on the table. You pick it up and see Bash’s name illuminated on the screen.

You let out a sigh as you answer the call.

“Sweetie, what are you doing up so late?”, you ask into the phone.

_“Y/N, it’s Paige. We’re locked in the Shariff’s Station with Noah and Scott’s mom… there’s a kid with a gun and oh my god, there’s so much blood. He has Scott and Bash…”, she whispers into the phone._

“Wha- What’re you doing there?”, you ask frantically.

Your father immediately looks worried as he hears your tone.

You receive no answer as the line went dead.

You look at your phone before glancing at your father.

“Bash is in danger… Do whatever you want. My son needs me”, you say before you grab your keys from the table and rush out the door.

* * *

You walk into the Shariff’s station cautiously, your gun raised as you look around. You slowly continue down the hall and see it lined with the deputies, all of them dead.

You ignore the stench of the blood as you continue walking. You enter a room and gasp quietly as you see Derek and Stiles laying on the ground, paralyzed.

Derek’s eyes widen at seeing you, Stiles looks at you panicked.

You place your finger in front of your mouth to tell them to remain quiet.

‘Where’s Bash?’, you mouth to them.

Derek shifts his head to the next room over.

You nod in understanding.

‘Jackson’, Stiles mouths.

You nod again as you slowly move forward until you hear someone talking.

“All I had to do was take their picture, and Jackson would take their life”, a boy says as he holds a gun pointed at a wounded Scott.

You look next to Scott and see Bash crying next to him, holding onto his arm tightly. You spot Jackson in the corner of the room awaiting orders.

You step forward with your gun raised at the boy, Matt.

“Put your gun down”, you order.

He turns around to look at you.

“Or what? You think I need a gun to kill anyone? I have Jackson for that”, he tells you.

You give him a small smirk.

“Yeah well Jackson won’t hurt me”, you reply.

Matt turns around to look at a still stationary Jackson before turning back around to look at you once more a small smile on his face.

“You’re the second Alpha, Derek’s True Mate. You’re the one Jackson feels indebted to”, he states.

You furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

“How—“, you begin.

“It’s amazing what you overhear when people don’t pay attention to their surroundings”, he explains.

“Let my son go”, you seethe as you keep your gun raised.

Before he has a chance to say anything, the light go out before bullets are being shot at you from the outside.

You immediately run to Bash and fall to the ground, covering his body with yours.

“Y/N!”, Derek shouts.

You crawl until Bash and you are hidden under a desk. You look down at his terrified face.

“Stay here. Don’t move. I’m gonna send Paige to come and find you”, you tell him.

He nods his head before you leave him there and run after Scott.

You make your way to where Scott was carrying Stiles to safety.

You look down at Derek.

“Is Bash okay?”, Derek asks as he get to his feet.

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s hiding until all this is over”, you tell him.

“Good”, he says as his green eyes shift to red as his wolf takes over. “Can we kill this kid?”, he asks you.

“Oh, yeah”, you reply as you make your way through the dark station.

* * *

You walk into the room that had the holding cells.

Derek growls at Matt, but as he lunges for him Jackson—in full Kanima form—tackles Derek to the ground. They begin a violent battle as you rush to check on an unconscious Noah.

You feel his neck and let a relieved sigh as you feel his steady pulse.

You see a fully wolfed-out Scott enter the fight and you look up from Noah to see him turn his head as he looks at his mom.

You watch as she falls apart at seeing him.

You ignore the fighting as you grab the keys from the desk in the room and unlock the cell door.

Paige rushes to you and gives you a tight hug.

When you pull away, you look at the distraught nurse.

“I need you to pull yourself together. You two need to go get Bash and then get the hell out of here”, you order.

“Where is he?”, Paige asks.

“He’s hiding under one of the desks. Grab him and get to safety”, you tell them before you run after Scott who just disappeared into the hall as Paige and Melissa run the other way.

You stop in your tracks as you see Scott talking with Gerard.

“I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me. I’m part of Derek’s pack, I’ve given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson—“, Scott pants.

“And leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me”, Gerard replies.

“What the hell is going on here?”, you question.

You don’t believe what’s happening right in front of you as you look between Gerard and Scott.

You watch as both of them turn to look at you.

Gerard gives you a smile.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, my dear… What you should be worried about is that son of yours”, he tells you with a small triumphant smile.

You feel your blood run cold at Gerard’s mention of Bash.

The look on his face tells you everything you needed to know.

You immediately turn on your heel and run back the way you came.

Everything that followed seemed to happen in slow motion for you.

You run down the hall until your in the room that you left Bash in.

You see Melissa and Paige kneeled down on the ground.

Paige looks up at you with tears streaming down her face as Melissa continues to perform CPR on your son.

“He’s not breathing”, Paige tells you shakily.

Tears immediately pool in your eyes at her words.

You rush up until you’re kneeling over him.

“What happened?”, you ask frantically.

“We don’t know, we just found him like this”, Melissa replies as she continues her compressions on his chest before tilting his head up and breathing into his mouth.

You look down at your son as your tears begin to fall from your eyes.

“Bash, you need to wake up”, you say through your tears as you place your hand on his forehead.

Melissa continues to perform CPR for another ten minutes until she places her hand to his neck to feel for his pulse.

She lets out a tearful sigh before she looks up to you and shakes her head.

“I’m sorry”, she whispers.

You let out a shuddering breath as you begin to cry harder. You pick up your son’s limp form with shaky hands and cradle him to your chest as you bury your face into his shoulder.

“No. No…”, you say through your sobs.

This wasn’t happening.

Bash needed to be okay.

HE NEEDED TO!

You feel a presence lean down next to you.

You look up with defeat as you see Derek kneeling in front of you, his own tears running down his face as he looks so completely broken.

Your tear-filled eyes shift momentarily to behind Derek and see Stiles being supported by Scott in the doorframe, both of them looking at you with opened mouths. 

Your gaze shifts back to Derek and are met with his eyes as you shake your head before looking back down at your son’s lifeless body.

You feel Derek’s hand on top of yours that’s resting on Bash’s head, his other hand moving to rest over Bash’s chest.

You’re not sure how long you remain like that. You and Derek cradling your son, Paige and Melissa standing over you, Scott and Stiles watching from the threshold.

You feel a rush of pressure in your head before an overwhelming tiredness overtakes your body.

Gasping from the overpowering sensation, you look up to see Derek’s eyes glowing, but they aren’t glowing their normal red.

His irises glowed a bright white as he looks at you with the same exhaustion you feel, a look of confusion on his face.

“Your eyes”, he mutters.

Your eyebrows crease in confusion, but you don’t have a chance to say anything as the fatigue overwhelms you and you feel yourself falling before your back hits the floor.

Your vision becomes blurry as you struggle to remain conscious as you lay on the floor.

You barely register the few gasps that you heard before you see a worried set of green eyes looking down at you as a hand is raised to your cheek tenderly, before everything goes black.

The last thing you hear is a small, scared voice call out to you.

_“Mom?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments on what you guys think. I always love feedback! Also, give this story some Kuddos if you guys like it!


End file.
